The Fairy Saiyan
by Bru-Sensei
Summary: The day Natsu and Lucy met, something strange happened that would change their lives and everyone around them, as a certain Saiyan appeared out of nowhere...with no memory other than his name. He looks to those in front of him for help, but also finds a fun adventure in the process where anything is possible in this land of magic!
1. Chapter 1

**The Fairy Saiyan**

 **By Bru-Sensei**

 **A/N: Hey there everybody! I would like to thank those of you who decided to click on my story and welcome you to the beginning of an awesome adventure. This is not my first go-round in the fanfic business, but it is my first Fairy Tail x DBZ crossover. This story will be quite a mix of different feelings and emotions/genre. I hope it will be a somewhat unique story with some of the ideas I already have planned. BUT YOU MUST WAIT! MWAHAHA!**

 ***cough**cough* Ahem, sorry about that…my evil and manipulative side sometimes comes out like that at times. So anyway, you don't care about that anyway, do you? Well, let's get to chapter one then, but oh! One more thing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, DRAGONBALL GT, OR DB SUPER, WHICH IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV, AND AKIRA TORIYAMA. NOR DO I OWN FAIRY TAIL, WHICH IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION, SOME OTHER GUYS, AND HIRO MASHIMA. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE PLEASE!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Kingdom of Fiore: Hargeon**

Lucy was in a poor mood as she walked down the street, past all the stores and shop keeps trying desperately to reel in some customers. Whatever they had it wasn't enough to get her attention, because she already what she wanted, but the earlier exchange had more than bothered a little bit.

 _'That freaking geezer only gave me a discount of 1000 jewels!'_ she thought to herself as she filled with more anger. "IS THAT ALL MY SEX APPEAL IS WORTH!" she screamed out as she found a random sign to kick, while also frightening anybody around her.

As she tried to ignore the minor throbbing in her foot, she heard a commotion coming from further down the street and turned to see what was going on, only for a small stampede of other teen girls to fly past her, screaming like fangirls as they did so. Their path led to a crowd gathering in the town square full of other girls Lucy's age.

"I wonder what's going on…" Lucy muttered to herself as she tried to recall what the other girls had screamed as they ran past. She wasn't able to get all of it, but she could recall them screaming about a famous mage and that his name was Salamander…

 _'Wait…A famous mage! Salamander! The mage who can control fire! HE'S IN TOWN!'_ she thought to herself as she looked at the still growing crowd of girls in the town square. "Wow…he's got the quite the following… _I wonder if he's cute…"_ she muttered as she began to make her way to the crowd; blushing a little as she did so.

As she finished pushing her way to the center of the crowd, she laid her eyes on the man at the center of attention. He was tall, had blue hair and a tattoo above his right eye. Above a short sleeve shirt and darker pants he wore a purple cape adorned with the patterns of flame. He wasn't bad looking to Lucy, but not the best she had seen either…but something was affecting her as her heart started beating faster, she had started to sweat and blush a deep red as she remarked, "Why am I feeling this way?…Why is my heart beating so fast?"

She then only looked to see the man smirk in her direction, causing her symptoms to worsen. ' _Wow…I-Is this because he's famous or…'_ she began before getting caught up in her emotions, _'maybe I'll go up to him and-'_

She snapped out of it as another ruckus was being made in the crowd, with a teenage boy with pink hair shouting, "IGNEEL, IGNEEL…IS THAT YOU!?" He was wearing a black jacket with gold trim and white baggy pants, a white scarf that almost looked as if it was made of scales and also had a travel pack on his pack. Following close behind the boy was a blue cat walking on two legs.

The boy who just a moment ago had a look of excitement on his face soon had a confused look on his face as he gazed upon the man called Salamander. There was a moment of pure silence before the boy spurted, "Who the heck are you…You're not Igneel…" The man closed his eyes and smirked, raising his hand to his jaw giving Lucy a good look at his rings as she suddenly realized what had come over her.

"Maybe you know me as…Salamander!" the man exclaimed with bravado, only to have his pride weakened by the site of the pinkette walking away, almost sulking. Soon, the boy was swarmed by a group of angry girls who drug him back to the square about to give him a beating for disrespecting Salamander, but they were stopped as the man spoke up, "Now, now girls…he didn't mean anything by it…" causing the same girls to swoon over his apparent forgiveness. Then he took out a piece of paper and signed it and proceeded to hand it over to the boy. "Here's my autograph, kid."

The boy looked at it with a blank face and plainly stated, "I don't want it…" which soon got him thrown quite a ways down the street for mocking the object of the girls' affection. The man simply smirked as he began thanking the girls for their welcome, then created some purple flames and as he jumped onto them, quickly shouted an invite to the crowd.

"There's going to be a party on my yacht tonight, you are welcome to join!" he called out as he rode his flames in the direction of Hargeon's harbor.

Over the initial shock of getting tossed like a ragdoll, the boy sat up with his cat already next to his side. "What is that guy?" he muttered to himself.

"That guy is really disgusting…" came a voice from behind the two as they turned to see Lucy standing there. She then turned towards the two of them and smiled before saying, "Thanks for earlier!" which only caused the duo to blink in confusion before a crash was heard in the alley next to them.

"Huh, what was that!?" the three of them cried out in unison as they all moved to investigate. They peered down the alley, only to see what looked to be a magical portal closing, leaving behind a boy lying face down on the ground.

"The heck?" muttered the pinkette boy as the group rushed to see if the other boy was alright. Lucy got to him first and picked his head up into her lap after flipping him over.

As they looked over the boy Lucy muttered, "This kid can't be any older than twelve…" The young boy had spiky black hair, was muscular for his age and, as far as the group could tell, didn't have a single scratch on him. The boy was wearing a purple gi with a blue sash and brown shoes. The boy then stirred for a moment as he slowly opened his eyes, revealing them to onyx in color.

"W-where am I?" asked the boy as he seemingly regained his senses.

"You're in Hargeon…" replied Lucy as she helped him sit up.

The boy had a confused look on his face as he held himself up. "I-I don't think I've ever heard of a place called that…I-I can't remember anything…"

Lucy, the pinkette and the blue cat immediately felt some empathy for the boy as the pinkette leaned over to the kid and said in a concerned tone of voice, "That must be really tough…My name is Natsu…and this is Happy…" as he gestured towards the blue cat.

"Aye!" stated Happy as he gave a salute.

"and I'm Lucy…" stated the blonde as she smiled towards him. "Are you sure can't remember anything…not even your name…"

The black-haired boy looked down as he furrowed his brow in thought trying desperately to remember before a look of realization came upon his face. "M-my name…I-I think my name is…Gohan…"

 **End of Chapter One.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, I thought this was a good place to end this chapter. For those of you wondering, I left out some appearance details mainly for the sake of time, since I know most of you probably already know what the characters look like. Also don't be afraid to give me your thoughts on the story. Suggestions will be heard.**

 **Please do not be afraid to comment, favorite me and my story, as well as check out my other DBZ crossover with Naruto…which I have sadly neglected for too long due to personal reasons. Anyhow, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Bru-Sensei.**


	2. A Dragon's Son

**A/N:**

 **Hey there everybody! I meant to upload this sooner, but the holidays and work got in the way. I can't believe I had to work New Year's Day. Anyway, I plan to work on this pretty regularly and I do not plan to stop anytime soon. I also would think it would be nice if I would go ahead and answer some reviews here in the note.**

 **Azure Saiyan:** **I can understand how you feel given that Toriyama completely nerfed Gohan over time, but for me personally, he was my favorite character as well as Piccolo. Not to mention I believe his battle with Cell was the best in DBZ, in my opinion.**

 **Guest:** **A different name…different hair…I wasn't making an OC for this…at least not now…**wink-wink****

 **Chaos Destruction:** **Well I'm glad you find my story interesting and I hope you keep reading!**

 **ChosenOne358:** **I was hoping that people would find the amnesia original. You will have to find out if someone will piss him off enough though. You'll just have to find out. **Lol…I'm such a troll…** As for pairings, GohanxWendy is kinda the obvious choice here, you'll just have to wait. LOL!**

 **Dekei:** **As I stated to Chosen, Gohan and Wendy is a possibility, but I'm not going to reveal it just yet. Besides, we have a long way to go first.**

 **Zekbolt55:** **Glad you liked the first chapter, here's another!**

 **dcsonic10:** **Again, a long way to go still.**

 **WarriorTails:** **Glad you like it, and I hope you keep coming back for more!**

 **Guest:** **The bonding with and hanging with Wendy will come, but I first need to get to that point. Also, he will teach what he knows to certain people as he begins to remember what exactly he does know, and I can guarantee that it won't be just one person.**

 **Whew…That's all the reviews so far…I also wanted to add that I'm only thinking of adding other DBZ characters much farther down the line, like post Tenrou…It may change depending on how I'm feeling, but it could change, no promises!**

 **Now with that done, next order of business is the…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY NOR DO I OWN DRAGON/Z/GT/SUPER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS EITHER. IF I DID…WELL…I WOULDN'T BE HERE, NOW WOULD I?**

 **LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **A Dragon's Son**

To say that Lucy was taken aback by the sight before would be a huge understatement. Across the booth from her, inside of a local Hargeon restaurant, was Natsu, Happy, and Gohan, demolishing the spread of food before them with ease. All she could do was put on a weak smile as they ate, trying to hide her embarrassment at being next to the three as Natsu swatted Gohan on the back as he started to choke. Somehow she still held some sympathy for the twelve year old.

 _'Poor kid, he doesn't even remember who he is…but he does sure have quite the appetite…'_ After a few moments of trying to gather more information from the boy, with no avail, a large growl had come from his stomach, soon followed by ones from Natsu and Happy. All three in unison had stated their need for food, and that is how the whole group had ended up in this current situation. Having already lost her appetite for food, the blonde was about to begin a conversation when Gohan beat her to the punch.

"Hay, Wucy…Fut 'ver 'vu dong en tongue?" asked the preteen, mouth still stuffed with food.

"Um, care to ask again without a full mouth?" asked the blonde, slighted irritated by the rude behavior, but not truly offended wither way. "And you Natsu and Happy was it?" she said turning to the other two, "could you please ease up on the food a bit too…I feel like I'm sitting in the splash zone over here."

Taking a big gulp after nodding in understand, the pair slowed their pace after Gohan swallowed as well. "I'm sorry about that," Gohan began, "but I was trying to ask what you were doing in town Miss Lucy."

 _'So he does have manners after all…'_ she thought to herself before answering. "Well, I was traveling from town to town checking the local magic shops because I was looking for some equipment. I had just left this town's only shop when this guy who called himself Salamander was using charms to pick up girls."

"What's a charm?" asked the black-haired boy who was apparently done with his meal since the conversation was now taking up more of his attention.

"Oh, it's a type of magic that's used to sway peoples' hearts in that mage's favor…It's outlawed and a dirty trick if you ask me and anyone that uses it shouldn't be trusted." Just thinking about that guy put shivers up the girl's spine. "I almost got swept up by its effects myself, but then these two guys," turning towards Natsu and Happy as she talked, "came barging in, which broke the effects Salamander's charms had on me."

"Oh, dat maigs sense…" Natsu chimed in as he chewed.

"I guess it does…So if you were looking these magic shops, and know so much about magic, does that mean that you're a wizard too?" asked Gohan, who was now trying to first understand where he was currently, before trying to figure more out about himself.

"Well, I may not look like it," answered Lucy with a smile, "but I like to think that I am...although it's not like I'm in a guild though."

"What's a guild?" the preteen asked with genuine curiosity.

"Oh," Lucy began, not quite used to being asked so many questions, "well you see, a guild is a building where wizards gather and interact. The guild acts as the mediator of the wizards' jobs and information…Though they say that a person isn't a true professional wizard unless they join a guild…"

"Why don't you join one?" asked Gohan once more.

Now visibly excited, Lucy answered, "Well, first I gotta tell you that there are many guilds all over the world, but the most popular ones are the hardest to get into, and I want to get into the most popular one of all…It's full of incredible wizards, but I think they'll be so strict…" Realizing that she had been rambling, Lucy panicked a little as she came back to reality. "Oh, sorry…Not everybody cares about the magic industry as much as I do and I can get caught up talking about it sometimes."

"It's okay, any dream you're passionate about can do that to a person…" reassured Gohan, not quite sure how or why he understood as much as he did.

Lucy sighed, then added, "Yeah that's true…but I'm going to get in that guild…no matter what…There's also a bunch of high paying jobs there…"

"Y-you 'fink tho?" asked Natsu, getting the rest of the group's attention.

"She talks a lot…" stated the blue cat, going unnoticed for the moment.

"That sounds amazing…" replied Gohan, who now was turning towards the pinkette still munching down on his food. "So, Natsu…didn't you say you were looking for somebody here in town?"

"Yeah, I think you were…" the blonde added.

"Aye…" was the quick response Natsu gave before promptly swallowing before continuing, "His name is Igneel…"

Getting a little depressed look on his face as he took a small bite out of a sandwich as he turned to happy, "We heard there was a Salamander in this town, so we came, but it turned out to be someone else."

"We could tell he wasn't a real Salamander just by looking…" the blue cat added in, causing Gohan to raise an eyebrow in confusion and Lucy to sweatdrop.

"I was so sure that it'd be Igneel…man, what a letdown…" Natsu muttered as he took another bite.

"S-see he isn't a real Salamander just by looking? What do you mean?" asked Lucy, still bewildered from what the two just said.

"Yeah, from what I heard you guys say, it sounded like it was just some person…" Gohan began, "what else could this Igneel be?"

"Hmnn…" mumbled Natsu as he became a little confused, "We aren't looking for a man…Igneel is a real dragon…"

"W-WHAAT!?" was all Lucy could get out as she began to think to herself, _'Okay…I'm sitting here with an amnesiac, a talking cat, and a crazy person…what a day!'_

While Lucy began to freak out a little, Gohan was now lost as images of two different green dragons started going through his mind as he kept mumbling, "D-dragon…" Soon he started to grab his head out of the pain he began to feel from the memory.

"AND DON'T MAKE FACES LIKE YOU HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF THAT!" finished Lucy as Natsu and Happy sat there dumbfounded. She turned to face the black-haired boy who was now clutching the side of his head in apparent pain. "Gohan, are you okay!?"

"I-I'm remembering…" Gohan began to stammer out from between clenched teeth, "dragons…"

At this Natsu perked up, jumping on the table to face Gohan, "What was his name? What was he colored? Is he red? Come on man don't leave me in the dark, I GOT TO KNOW!"

"WELL IF YOU WANT AN ANSWER MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP SHAKING HIM SO MUCH!" yelled Lucy.

Natsu looked down to find that Gohan had swirls in his eyes and was nearly incapacitated. "Oops, sorry man…"

Gohan shook his head to recollect himself, "It's fine, but that actually snapped me out of the pain I was feeling, so thanks…Also, to answer your question…" the black haired-boy began as the pinkette drew in a deep breath of anticipation, "I don't remember either of the dragons' names…and sorry they were both green…"

Natsu appeared to fall into a deep depression as his arms slumped down to his sides…"Oh…figures…"

"Well, I think since you two have found some common ground, I think you can perhaps help each other…" Lucy interrupted, getting their attention. _'Besides, I can't necessarily process this right now…'_ She put down some money on the table and stood up, "I think I will be going now…Good luck with your search Natsu…and Gohan, I'm sorry I couldn't help you, but good luck with your memory…"

She started to walk towards the door but turned around after hearing some gasps and…

"THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FOOD!"

She started blushing and dropped her jaw when she saw Natsu and Happy kneeling and bowing to her, while Gohan, not going as far, stood and bowed.

"Yes…thanks you so much Ms. Lucy…" the black-haired boy added.

"KYAA! STOP THAT!" Lucy screamed as her cheeks reddened even more, "You're embarrassing me!"

After taking a second to regain her composure, she added while waving off the demonstration with her hand, "It's okay guys…You did save me back there…We'll call it even…"

At this Gohan frowned and interrupted, "But I didn't…You helped me, so I'm still in your debt…so matter what I will repay you someday somehow Ms. Lucy…" he added with a big grin.

"You can just call me Lucy, Gohan…and thanks for the thought, but it wasn't that big of a deal to me."

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Natsu as he scrambled into his pack reaching for something. "I still feel like I owe you something," he began before grabbing what he was looking for and turning back to Lucy, "So you can have THIS!" he finished as he held up Salamander's autograph.

"I DON'T WANT IT!" shouted Lucy before smacking it down and storming out the door. Leaving the group of three stunned…

 **LATER THAT NIGHT…**

"Bwaah!" was the sound coming from Natsu as he belched, slapping his belly in the process. "I am so full!" he exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Aye!" agreed happy, walking on the concrete rail of the walkway next to his partner.

Gohan could only smile as he looked at the two next to him…He didn't know who, but he believed they reminded him of someone…and he decided that if he stayed with them…they just might help him remember who he was, besides…they seemed fun.

"Hey Gohan?" Natsu began, snapping Gohan out of his train of thought, "You said you knew two dragons right…?" The boy nodded before the pinkette continued, "Do you know any magic? Did they teach you anything?"

This caught Gohan off guard as he tried to think for a moment, "I still don't remember much, but from what I do still remember…no…The times I do remember them were pretty brief and I don't remember getting training from them…but…aghh...!"

Gohan grabbed at his head as another memory rushed to his head…

 ** _Flashbacks begin…_**

 _Gohan was standing in the middle of a pool of water as he stared up at the green man with pointy ears, wearing a turban, white cape, and purple gi with brown shoes in front of him…He was completely afraid of him and his glare…"Where's my daddy?" he asked, completely unaware of the situation he was in._

 _"Sorry to break this to ya kid," began the green man with a deep voice, "but your dad is dead…He died protecting you and the rest of the planet, sacrificing himself for you."_

 _At this, Gohan began to cry, annoying the green man to the point of shouting angrily, "Knock it off kid, or I'll end you myself!"_

 _He quickly quit crying out of fear, and wiped his them off his face as the green man continued. "I'm sure your dad will be fine though…his friends are looking for the Dragon Balls in order to revive him…But that's not all…more of those Saiyans are coming here in a year…and I'm going to train you because of the power you displayed against Raditz back there…"_

 _After this more and more memories flashed through the boy's head of his time spent training during that year with his master…from being thrown at a plateau, to surviving in a wasteland for six months, and finally training in martial arts with him for the rest of the time…He could remember him being tough on him, but there was another side that he had come to like and he remembered looking up to his master…and deep down he knew that the green man cared for him as well._

 _When the year was just about over, his master turned to him and asked, "Do you feel that Gohan? They're here earlier than we thought!" All Gohan could remember feeling was fear at the pwer he felt, but his master said one more thing, "Stay strong Gohan…This is what we spent a year training for…" grinning back as he finished._

 _At this, some of Gohan's fear subsided and he smiled back, "Yeah, I'm ready Mr. Piccolo…"_

 ** _End of Flashbacks…_**

"GOHAN!" someone yelled, snapping the boy back to reality as he realized it was Natsu, who was holding his head up from the ground, smiling and sighing out of relief. "Whew…don't scare us like that buddy."

Sitting up, the black haired boy grabbed his head, which was still throbbing and said, "Sorry to make you worry, but I just remembered something else…"

"What was it!?" asked Happy, now next to Natsu's right.

"Yeah, what was it man? It must be an important one considering it knocked you out…" added the pinkette.

Gohan smiled as he looked down before answering, "It was my master...Piccolo…"

"Really!? So you do know magic!" exclaimed Natsu, now excited to hear this information.

"Actually, no…" Gohan answered, "He taught me martial arts and other fighting technique… training me for a year in a wasteland in preparation for something…but I'm not sure what." He decided to keep out the details about his dead father and the Saiyans, for he wasn't even sure what it all meant…He had to think about it all for a while before telling anyone all this.

"So you can fight, huh? I may just have to see what you can do, but first we need to get back to my…" the pinkette was cut off as some girls nearby were shouting.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW? Salamander's from a famous guild…" the first began.

"Really, which one?" asked the second.

"Only the most famous one of them all, Fairy Tail!" exclaimed the first girl.

"You think that was the guild Lucy meant Natsu?" Gohan asked as he turned to find the teen visibly confused and upset about something. "N-Natsu are you ok?"

"Fairy Tail…" the pinkette mumbled under his breath, as he turned to Happy, ignoring Gohan's question. "Happy, didn't that Salamander guy say something about having a party on a bo-" He was cut off as he grabbed his mouth visibly ill.

"You just got sick from thinking about the boat didn't you Natsu?" Happy began to answer, "And yeah, I do remember him mentioning it."

**Gulp**Natsu swallowed and stood up, a look of determination in his eyes. "Happy, we're going to crash a party…"

"Wait, what!" Gohan stuttered, visibly confused as he sweat dropped. "Where are you going? What's Happening?"

Natsu turned to Gohan to give him an answer as Happy suddenly sprouted wings and grabbed the pink-haired teen. "I need to get a good look at that guy, Gohan…I have a feeling that he isn't who he says he is…"

Ignoring the fact that Happy was flying and saving that conversation for later…Gohan clenched his fists and added while smiling from excitement for some reason, "Is that so, let me come then. I can help."

"I'm sorry, but Happy can only carry one person, Gohan…You'll have to sit this one out." Natsu answered before turning around before Gohan answered sternly.

"No…I'm coming too, whether you like it or not." Natsu sighed with his eyes closed as he was about to knock the kid out for his own good, but his jaw dropped as he opened them to see Gohan levitating next to him. "Besides, I can fly too…"

"How are you doing that!?" Natsu and Happy asked in unison.

"It's one of the things Mr. Piccolo taught me…also I can sense Ms. Lucy on that boat, and I think she's in danger."

 _'He can fly and sense people…this kid is awesome!'_ Natsu thought as a smile formed on his face, "Ok fine, you can come…but you gotta teach me how to do that sometime."

"Sure!" Gohan responded with a big toothy grin.

"Alright, Happy, Gohan let's go!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" both Gohan and Happy yelled in unison as the three began flying towards a certain yacht in the harbor.

 **On Salamander's Boat at that Moment:**

 _'I can't believe this…'_ Lucy thought as her hands were being held behind her, _'I can't believe a Fairy Tail wizard would do this! Is this what Fairy Tail is about?'_

It turned out that Salamander had lured all of the girls to his yacht in order to drug them and turn them into slaves, even lying and telling Lucy he would get her into Fairy Tail if she came to the party. Feeling that her dream was in her grasp, she took the chance and came to his party, only to find Salamander trying to drug her and failing, forcing his underlings to restrain the blonde. Knowing she was a wizard, and a celestial mage at that, Salamander had also taken the girl's gatekeys and tossed them overboard. The jerk was about to use a fire brand on her when…

**CRAAAACK!** was the sound made when the ceiling suddenly burst into hundreds of splinters as a pink and black blur landed in the room. The smoke soon cleared, revealing Natsu and Gohan standing with serious faces and glaring at Salamander and his crew.

"Natsu! Gohan! What are you doing here!?" Lucy exclaimed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Looks like I was right that you were in trouble Lucy…" Gohan stated before turning to Natsu, "You ready to go Natsu?"

Suddenly the boat rocked and Natsu grabbed his mouth trying not to barf as everyone else sweat dropped.

Visibly angry, Salamander looked to the ceiling, asking, "What the hell is going on? How did these two brats just fall from the sky?"

Soon everyone else followed suit and their jaws dropped as they saw Happy flying above the hole Natsu and Gohan created. "Lucy!" began the cat, "How'd you get here?"

"Happy? Since when did you have wings?" Shaking her head to recollect herself before she continued, "He tricked me! He said he would get me into Fairy Tail!"

Mustering what strength he could, Natsu spurt out, "Happy, get Lucy out of here."

"Aye, sir!" exclaimed the flying cat as he swooped down, picking up the blonde with his tail and taking off out of the opening in the ceiling.

"Don't let her get away!" Yelled Salamander to his crew. "If the Magic Council gets word of this, we're in deep trouble!"

Before they could start firing, a blur went by him and stopped right in front of the crew, revealing it to be Gohan. Everyone, including Natsu were shocked at his speed as a collective thought ran through the group.

Gohan had an angry smirk on his face as stared the crew down…"Oh no…You're already in deep trouble…Natsu, Salamander is yours…I'll hold the rest off."

"A-Alright…" Natsu managed to stammer as he rose to feet, glaring at Salamander.

 **Meanwhile, In the air:**

"Natsu and Gohan will be alright Lucy," Happy had just finished answering Lucy's question, "besides we have another problem."

"What's that?" the Blonde asked right as Happy's wings disappeared in a puff of smoke.

With a straight face Happy responded, "My magic's run out…"

"Way to wait until the last minute cat!" she screamed as the duo fell into the water.

After drifting towards the bottom for a moment, Lucy stabilized herself and thought, ' _Is this really what Fairy Tail is about? Wait nevermind! I need to find my keys so I can help Natsu, Gohan, and the other girls!'_ She swam around for a moment before finding her ring of keys hung up on a rock formation. _'There they are! I'm so glad they got caught up in the shallows.'_ She grabbed her keys and swam to the surface with Happy.

Once breaching the surface and catching her breath Lucy took one of her keys that began to glow, and plunged it into the water, exclaiming, "GATE OF THE WATER BEARER OPEN, AQUARIUS!"

Soon a bright light appeared and from it and the water, a mermaid with blue hair and tail, wearing a bikini top, a belt that looked like seaweed, and jewelry along her arms and neck, as well as a crown and three piercings on each side of her tail. Lastly, she had a tribal tattoo going across her chest. She was carrying a ceramic vase full of water, pouring a little on herself as she rose up from the water.

Full of shock, Happy exclaimed, "THAT'S AMAZING!"

Lucy turned towards the cat and explained, "I'm a celestial wizard! I use the keys to the Gates of the celestial spirit world and call the celestial spirits forth, and…" she paused before turning to Aquarius, "Now, Aquarius! Use your power and force that ship to shore!"

With an annoyed expression the mermaid glanced towards the wizard and just gave a slight, "Tsk…"

"Did I just here you give me attitude!" Lucy exclaimed.

""That's what you get angry at!?" Happy exclaimed, but was ignored by the two before him.

Now giving Lucy her full attention, Aquarius exclaimed with a tick mark on her forehead, "SHUT UP LITTLE GIRL!" Startled, Lucy quickly complied, giving Aquarius time to recompose herself and calmly state…

"I have one thing to say…" the mermaid began before letting her face slip into a very stern expression. "The next time you drop my key…I'll kill you…"

Visibly panicking, Lucy stammered, "I-I'm sorry! Won't happen again!"

Suddenly, with a mighty yell, the spirit rose her vase into the air and began to command the water, forming a giant tidal wave that swept the boat with everyone on it, and even Lucy and Happy, all the way to the shore, shocking the townspeople near the harbor.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Natsu began to rise to his feet. "That rocking motion…it stopped. Are you alright Gohan?" he asked, turning to the black-haired boy.

"Y-yeah…" he managed to respond as he got on his feet as well.

Lucy was looking angrily at Aquarius from the beach before yelling, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU SWEPT ME UP ALONG WITH THE BOAT!"

Face palming and disappointed in herself, Aquarius responded, "So careless, the damn boat got in the way and got swept up too…"

"YOU MEAN YOU WERE AIMING AT ME!" exclaimed the blonde, visibly shocked.

The mermaid simply smiled back at the celestial wizard as she started to disappear. "Don't call me for a while…I'm taking a weeklong vacation with my boyfriend…yes… _my boyfriend_ …" and with that, she disappeared back to the spirit world.

"That selfish, little…" Lucy began to mutter angrily to herself before Happy started to speak.

"Natsu and Gohan are still on the boat…"

"What!" Lucy exclaimed before running to the ship. She and Happy soon reached the cabin to see Natsu and Gohan staring Salamander down. She was going to ask if they were alright, but she was caught off guard by their stern expressions.

"You kids know…" began Salamander as he wiped some dirt from his face, "that it isn't polite to barge onto someone's private yacht, you know?"

"Yeah," began Gohan in a serious tone as Natsu began to slowly take his coat off, "and neither is kidnapping girls and forcing them into slavery…"

Turning to his goons, Salamander ordered, "Hey you…throw them overboard…" Nodding, his crew began to advance towards the pinkette and black-haired boy.

"Oh no," began a worried Lucy, "I'd better…"

"Don't worry…" Happy interrupted calmly, "We didn't get to mention it, but Natsu's a wizard too…"

"W-whaat!" Lucy exclaimed, clearly shocked. "B-but what about Gohan..?"

"Don't worry about him either…just before we got here, he remembered that he was trained to fight…so I think he'll be ok…"

Three goons rushed at Natsu as he tossed his coat to the side and another three rushed at Gohan. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard?" Natsu, with a vein visible on his forehead, asked Salamander just before the goons reached both him and Gohan.

Smirking cockily, Salamander responded, "Yeah…What about it?"

"I wanna see your face…real closely…" Natsu stated calmly before violently sweeping his arm, knocking his three goons away while Gohan roundhouse kicked his three goons away. "…'Cause my name is Natsu of Fairy Tail, and I ain't never seen your face before in my life!"

"W-Wha…" came the collective gasp of shock from everyone on the boat as they all got a glimpse of Natsu's right shoulder.

"N-Natsu's a real Fairy Tail Wizard!" exclaimed Lucy, still in shock she had been that close to someone from Fairy Tail already.

 _'Wow…Who knew…'_ Gohan thought to himself as he chuckled. _'Not only that, he's out of these guys' league…'_

"Let me handle this alone Gohan…" Natsu began, not taking his eyes off Salamander, "This guy needs to learn what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail's image…"

Grinning, Gohan answered, "Sure thing…" and hopped back to observe the fight with Lucy and Happy.

A bald goon with an eyepatch noticed the guild mark on Natsu's shoulder and turning to Salamander said, "T-That mark! It's the real thing, Bora!"

The fake Salamander quickly responded, panicking as he did so, "Y-You idiot! Don't use my real name!"

"Bora…" Happy began to say with his brow furrowed in thought, "There was a man named Bora the Prominence expelled from the Titan Nose guild for bad behavior a few years ago…"

"I heard that too…" Lucy added.

Not taking his eyes off the impending fight, Gohan said, "They don't stand a chance…"

"H-how do you know?" the confused blond asked the boy.

"I can sense everyone's power…" Gohan began to explain, "Natsu's, Bora's, and even you Lucy…and Bora and his henchmen are all out of their league against Natsu…"

Turning back to look at the pink-haired wizard, Lucy thought to herself, ' _Wow…He's really that strong…are all Fairy Tail wizards that strong?'_

Gritting his teeth in anger, Natsu got down into his fighting stance, and declared, "You could be good or evil, and I don't care which! BUT I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU SLANDER FAIRY TAIL'S NAME!"

In a split second, the wizard was engulfed in purple flame, worrying Lucy who screamed out his name, only for Happy to stop her. Bora had thought he won and displayed a smirk to match that thought when a whoosh was heard from the flames.

 _"I know he could've dodged that, but why didn't he?"_ Gohan thought to himself as he studied the scene before him.

"Yuck..! This fire tastes terrible!" came Natsu's voice, startling everyone, even making Gohan sweat drop…

"Is this even real fire…" continued Natsu, further shocking everyone as the flames dissipated into his mouth, making their jaws drop in the process, "Are you even a real fire wizard, cause that's the worst I've ever tasted…"

"H-He really ate the fire…" Gohan and Lucy mumbled in shock…

Wiping his mouth as the last of flames were consumed, Natsu continued, "Well, anyway, I can thank you for the grub…"

"W-what the hell is this guy!" Bora exclaimed, now in full panic mode.

"Fire doesn't work on Natsu…" Happy simple explained.

"I've never seen magic like that before!" Lucy exclaimed while Gohan watched in awe as Natsu crouched down and began to power up, now radiating heat, power and flames around him.

"When I eat," began the pinkette, "…the power just wells up inside of me." He tilted his head back, drawing in lots of air as he exclaimed, "Here I GO!"

One of Bora's goons suddenly had a look of recollection on his face as he turned to his leader. "Bora, I've seen this guy before!"

"Huh!?" was all Bora could get out as he trembled in fear.

"With that pinkish hair and that scaly-looking scarf…It's him…I know it is…He's the real…"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled out as a jet of flames came bursting from his mouth, completely enveloping Bora's crew.

"He's the real Salamander…" Lucy and Gohan stated simultaneously as the realization hit them, while Happy simply smiled.

Somehow unscathed, Bora cowered in fear as Natsu's fist was enveloped in fire.

"Remember this well…" began Natsu as he reared back his fist before launching forward and punching Bora's head into the floor screaming, "THAT THIS IS THE MIGHT OF A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!" as he did so.

"So he can eat fire, breath fire, and punch with it too…He's like a real dragon…" Gohan stated from observation, with Lucy thinking the same thing.

"Aye…" Happy began to explain, "A dragon's lungs exhale fire, while its scales dissolve fire, and also its claws are enveloped in fire. It's an enchantment that transforms the body; giving it the aspects of a real dragon…It's an ancient form of magic…"

"Really, how old?" asked Gohan, interested in the explanation, yet still watching the fight.

"So old that it's considered a lost form of magic…It was used originally as a way to fight against dragons…"

"EH!?" Lucy gasped as her jaw dropped.

Happy then continued as Natsu unleashed another attack towards Bora, "He's a dragon slayer, and Igneel raised him and taught him everything he knows…"

"Isn't it strange for a dragon to teach someone how to defeat them?" Lucy asked the cat innocently.

Happy turned around with a shocked expression and exclaimed, "You know I never thought to ask..?" causing Gohan and Lucy to chuckle and sweat drop.

"That's cool…" Gohan began with a smirk as he continued to watch Natsu fight, "A Dragon Slayer…"

Lucy began to look around at the city and commented, "Yeah…that's cool and all, but don't you think he's going a bit overboard?"

Gohan and Happy then looked around at the destruction as the entire harbor and several other buildings were completely in flames. "Hehehehe..." Gohan chuckled nervously as the three sweat dropped before Natsu delivered the final punch to the Salamander wannabe, knocking him into the bell tower with a resounding gong.

Gohan could feel a number of energies approaching as he turned to see many men clad in white uniforms marching toward them. Confused, he turned to Lucy while pointing at the men and asked, "Ummm, Lucy…Who're they?"

The blonde turned to see who he was talking about only to freak out, "HOLY CRAP! IT'S THE ARMY!"

Suddenly both she and Gohan felt a strong tug on their arms as they were being pulled away by somebody. As they looked, it was Natsu doing so, panicking as he stated, "Oh no! We gotta get out of here!"

"WHY ARE YOU MIXING US UP IN ALL OF THIS!" The two exclaimed as they continued to be pulled by the dragon slayer.

Turning to Lucy, Natsu began to answer, "Well, you wanted to join Fairy Tail," and then turning to Gohan, "and you wanted my help with your memories…" They both started to calm down as the realization of what he was doing hit them. "Then why don't you both come along!?" the dragon slayer exclaimed with an infectious smile, spreading it to the other two.

"OKAY!" they both exclaimed happily as the group continued running from the army.

 _'I may not know what I'm doing here or who I truly am…but I think this place is going to be fun!'_ Gohan thought happily as sprinted alongside his new friends.

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And that brings chapter 2 to a close! I wanted you all to know that I mainly had Gohan ask questions due to his studious nature, even if he doesn't currently remember it in his mind, his body and his reflexes do. It's also the same reason he mainly observed Natsu's fight and didn't really get involved. I also wanted to develop Natsu and Gohan's relationship early on, since I plan on Natsu being at the center of a bunch of memory triggers for Gohan in the future.**

 **Other than that, I think I'm done here except for reminding you all to favorite, review, and follow. LET'S MAKE THIS STORY GO RIGHT TO THE TOP OF THE SITE'S CHARTS!**

 **Thank you all for reading,**

 **Bru-Sensei.**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Welcome to Fairy Tail! A Test?

**A/N:**

 **Hey there everyone!**

 **I just have been in a writing groove lately and I couldn't wait to get another chapter out, so here it is. Oh wait! Before that, let me respond to some of your comments.**

 **WarriorTails:** **Glad you are staying put! I have several pairings in mind, but only a few will be affected by Gohan's presence, including his own, as we move along in the story. As time goes on, you'll find that I tend to hint one way or another a pairing may arise, or flail pathetically and die. For plot's sake, I can't reveal more. Hope you understand.**

 **ChaosDestruction:** **Glad you made it official!**

 **ChosenOne358:** **You've given me a lot to think about with your comment, but only time will tell if your ideas make it into the story.**

 **Dekei:** **I couldn't wait either as you can see! Hehehe!**

 **Guest:** **Glad you love the story, and yes Natsu will trigger some of the bigger memories Gohan has forgotten at the moment, but several other guild members may trigger memories as well. It can be something as simple as an action, as phrase, or even as simple as a single word triggering the memory. I personally like the entire Fairy Guild and its members as a whole, and I think it would be a disservice not to make the key characters we know and love also be integral components to my story.**

 **zekbolt55:** **Thanks, I appreciate it!**

 **Superale2:** **I thought it had a lot of potential too! I do plan on continuing with this story, and as far as how long it will be…AS LONG AS I SEE FIT! There is no set end to this story…at least not yet, and to answer your questions, yes, certain wizards will learn to harness ki, some better than you all might think. One idea I have could possibly even the playing field between one of them and Gohan, but you'll have to be patient as I get around to it ok. As for the enemies, I'm not completely sure yet…but its possible.**

 **Thank you all for your comments and I hope you continue to ask questions. I'm glad that my story can entertain you all as much as it has and I enjoy writing it for you. So without further delay…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY BIT WHATSOEVER OF FAIRY TAIL OR DRAGONBALL/Z/GT/SUPER. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE PLEASE!**

* * *

 **3\. Welcome to Fairy Tail! A Test?**

"Wow! It's really big!" exclaimed Lucy as she gazed upon the large building adorned with the words Fairy Tail above the door as well as its symbol higher than that in front of her.

"I have to agree with you there, Ms. Lucy…It's pretty amazing…" Gohan commented in wonder at the sight.

"How many times do I have to tell you kid? It's just Lucy, got it?" the blonde responded out of annoyance.

Scratching the back of his head with a slight blush of embarrassment, Gohan said, "Oops…sorry about that…I guess it's just a habit left over from before I lost my memory…hehe…"

Interrupting their conversation, Happy chimed in with glee, "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" as Natsu grinned next to him.

The black-haired kid and the blonde began to gather in their breath from excitement as the group neared the door, only to get a surprise as Natsu kicked open the doors and yelled out, "I'M BAAACK!" causing both Gohan and Lucy to sweat drop at the sight.

"Guess the guy has a knack for entrances…" muttered Lucy.

"I think you might be right there…" Gohan chuckled in response.

Soon a girl with white hair with her bangs being tied up and wearing a dress while serving drinks to several of the guild members happily called out, "Natsu! Happy! Welcome back!"

Before Gohan and Lucy could even look around and inspect the place, another guild member, this time a guy with buck teeth wearing a jacket with stripes down the sleeves began to comment, "You really went overboard this time Natsu! We read in the paper that you destroyed half of Hargeon's harbor-"

He got cut off mid-sentence when one of Natsu's feet made contact with his face as the dragon slayer bellowed, "YOU CREEP! YOUR INFO ON SALAMANDER WAS ALL LIES!"

The white haired girl smiled happily and chuckled, "There you go, as soon as Natsu gets back, the place is in danger of going to pieces. HA HA HA!"

Panicking next to her, doing his best impersonation of The Scream, was a man with a light brown pompadour haircut and a smoking pipe yelling, "IT'S ALREADY FALLING APART!"

Amid all of the chaos though, Lucy was smiling, "It's incredible…Fairy Tail…I'm really here!"

Gohan was smiling as well, watching as the fight raged on, "Yeah, it's really something…" but soon he was bumped in the arm as another teen with raven colored hair brushed past him. He was shirtless, had the Fairy Tail emblem on the left side of his chest, and was only wearing some striped boxers…

"So that Pink haired idiot's back huh?!" began the boy, "You lousy…THIS TIME WE'RE GOING TO FINISH IT!"

Before the guy could even take a step towards the brawl, a girl wearing a bikini top and black pants with brown hair and sitting on a nearby table commented, "Gray…where's your clothes?"

"Huh?" Gray looked down as he realized his predicament and then shout, "AW DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN!"

Looking a little downtrodden the brunette continued, "You know, that's why they say the men in this guild have no class…" before going on, she began to lift a whole barrel of alcohol and drink as she said, "…it makes me sick…" leaving Gohan laughing and Lucy speechless.

"You're one to talk Cana…" Gray muttered before turning back to the fight, "The clothes are gonna have to wait…NATSU! I'M TAKING YOU ON!"

With an almost deadpan face, Natsu responded, "No, find your clothes first! Then we'll fight Ice Princess!"

"THAT'S IT!" Gray shouted as he jumped towards Natsu, creating a dust cloud as they brawled.

All of a sudden Gohan felt a large presence behind him as a big hulking white-haired man stood behind, forcing Gohan to stammer, "W-whoa…he's huge Lucy…"

When the blonde turned to notice him too, the man began to comment with the most serious of faces, "This is really disgusting…They should quit acting like babies…screaming and stuff…" Lucy thought there might actually be a sane person here for a split second before the man took a step towards Natsu and Gray's brawl, shouting, "IF YOU WERE REAL MEN, YOU'D SETTLE THIS DISPUTE WITH YOUR FISTS!" getting the two teen wizards' attention.

"Oh yeah, Elfman…" they responded in unison, "YOU'RE JUST IN OUR WAY!" they yelled in unison as they punched him across the room, forcing Gohan and Lucy to sweat drop again.

Then the two newcomers heard another voice off to their left begin to say, "Hmph…What a disturbing racket…" As Gohan was wondering why that voice sounded familiar to him, both he and Lucy faced its source to see another guy with orange hair that was wearing sunglasses and a coat with fur around the collar and cuffs.

Lucy gasped as she realized who it was, "It's Loke!"

Gohan deadpanned, "Who?"

"Only the one the highest ranking eligible men for the title of, 'The Wizard I'd want to be my Boyfriend' from the Weekly Sorcerer!"

"Umm…ok…" Gohan responded dryly as two girls suddenly appeared at Loke's sides squealing.

"THEN YOU'RE ENTERING THE FRAY, LOKE?" the first began, quickly followed by the second, "YEAH, TEACH THEM A LESSON, LOKE!"

Blushing a little, the orange haired mage chuckled, "Well, I guess for you two ladies I will."

Gohan couldn't hold in his laughter as Lucy's impression of Loke dropped along with her as she hit the floor, mumbling, "Isn't there a single sane person in this place…"

Wiping a tear, Gohan responded, "I don't know, but I think that makes them fun and unique."

Their eyes widened as they heard the white-haired girl approach them, saying, "Oh! You two must be new!"

Gathering herself off the floor, Lucy began to gush, "I-It's Mirajane!"

Confused once again, Gohan asked, "Who?" only to be ignored.

"I can't believe I'm meeting Mirajane in person!" but as a thought occurred to the blonde she pointed to the now raging brawl and said, "S-shouldn't you be stopping them!?"

"Oh this…" Mirajane began while smiling, "This kind of thing happens all the time at the guild, it's best to let it just run its course."

"R-really?" was all Lucy could muster as a response; as Gohan spotted a bottle flying towards the barmaid's head.

"Look out!" he yelled as he darted faster than the girls could see in front of Mirajane as the bottle then struck him in the head and shattered, but what surprised the two was that the boy didn't even flinch.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked the barmaid with concern.

"Y-yes…but I could be asking you the same thing…" Mirajane stuttered in response.

"Nah…" Gohan smiled as he waived off their concern, "I hardly felt it…Guess I got a thick skull…" he chuckled as he finished speaking before turning back to the fight, "If I guess this happens all the time…then I guess you can't help but have fun in the process, right?"

Smiling, Mira responded, "That's the way I like to think about it…"

"Personally…" Lucy began with a slight touch of fear in her voice, "…I find it terrifying…"

As Gohan laughed off the comment, he felt someone flying towards him again and tensed up, preparing for the impact as Gray collided with him. "Ow! What the-What did I hit?" Gray began only to look up and see Gohan glancing back at him. In shock, he could only think to himself, _'T-That felt like I hit a freaking brick wall…and he didn't even budge…he must be stronger than he looks…"_ He then turned to see Lucy and Mira covering their eyes and blushing, confusing him. "Huh?" was all he could manage as he looked back to Gohan who was now looking away, but pointing down over his shoulder as he did so. Gray followed this line of sight as he looked down and realized that he was now completely naked. "AW CRAP!" he panicked as he covered himself with his hands…Quickly he begged Gohan for spare underwear only to hear.

"Ummm…I don't have a spear, bud…" the boy said as he then looked up to see Natsu grinning and twirling Gray's underwear in the air. "Just a sec…" with that he suddenly disappeared and reappeared with Gray's underwear, shocking Natsu, Gray and the others again with his speed as he held the underwear out to Gray.

 _'And he's this fast too, just what is this kid…'_ Gray thought to himself as he grabbed the underwear and covered up. "Thanks…" he muttered in response.

"No problem…" Gohan replied with a big toothy grin.

"Whoa…" Natsu began, looking at his hand where he was just holding his rival's underwear and then back to Gohan. "I knew he was fast, but…damn…" Then he began to grin in thought, _'I got to challenge him to a fight to see what he's really made of!'_

He began to walk towards the others but was cut off by Elfman who screamed, "I WILL DECIDE THIS MY FISTS LIKE A REAL MAN!"

"I SAID YOU'RE IN THE WAY!" Natsu yelled back in response as he gave the giant of man a big right hook, sending him flying once more.

"AWW, SHUT UP, ALL OF YA!" Cana began to bellow, "A girl can't drink in peace with all of this ruckus!" As a vein began to throb on her forehead, she took out a card that began to glow with her magic power and said, "If you can't control yourselves…then I will…"

"I'm mad now…" Gray responded as he got into his stance, bringing his right fist to his left palm, channeling his magic energy into both hands.

"Hyaa!" Elfman began to roar as his right arm began to transform into that of a beast's.

Soon, almost all the other wizards readied their magic as Natsu grinned, fists enveloped in flames as he stated, "All right…Now it's a party!"

To say Lucy was panicking would be an understatement as she was sweating bullets as she gasped, "M-Magic! In Here!"

Mirajane even sweatdropped as she held her hand to her mouth and said, "Now this could get messy."

Suddenly Gohan felt a big pressure followed by hearing a booming voice shouting, "THIS ENDS HERE!" The room began to shake as a giant figure slammed his foot into the ground. Everyone looked up at the figure who loomed over as he continued, "CUT IT OUT YOU DOLTS!"

"IT'S HUUUUGE!" Gohan and Lucy exclaimed in shock as everyone except Natsu began to step down.

"Oh, I guess you were watching master?" Mirajane asked, walking up to the giant figure as she did so.

"M-master" stammered Lucy, while Gohan could only think about how awesome this all seemed to him.

Natsu looked around seeing everyone else become timid in front of their master, but he began to gloat, "You're all scared of that! HA! THEN I CLAIM VICTORY IN THI-"he began before being stomped on abruptly.

The giant figure then turned its head to see both Gohan and Lucy. "A couple new faces huh?"

"Y-yes sir…" Lucy muttered out of fear while Gohan did the same, only out of awe.

Suddenly, the giant began to grunt, making Lucy panic again, but it didn't last long as the figure began to shrink in size until only a short little old man remained, wearing a pointy hat and shoes and carrying some papers behind his back. With a wave, the old man greeted them, "Nice to meet you, I am this guild's third master, Makarov…and you two would be?"

"Um…" Lucy stammered still in shock at the master's transformation before collecting herself, "My name is Lucy, master…"

Turning to Gohan, Makarov then asked, "…and you, my boy?"

"My name is Gohan sir…" Gohan responded with a bow.

"Such a polite boy…" the master remarked with a smirk before studying Gohan more closely, eyes widening as he did so. _'I can tell he's holding back his power…and from what I can see it's quite the amount…but the question is how much?'_ he thought to himself before giving a huff and jumping up to the second floor balcony, smacking his head ungracefully along the way, making the newcomers sweatdrop.

Collecting himself, the master held out the stacks of papers for all to see as he began to speak, "You idiots have done it again! Just look at all these letters from the council!"

"The council..?" Gohan muttered to himself as he remembered Lucy explaining to him on the way there that they governed over all the wizard guilds in Fiore.

"Let's see," Makarov began as he glanced down at the letters before continuing, raising his voice in the process, "GRAY!"

"Huh?" the raven-haired wizard nonchalantly responded, looking up at his master.

"You completed your work and rounded up those smugglers, but afterward you rambled around the town naked…and on top of that, YOU STOLE SOMEONE'S UNDERWEAR RIGHT OFF THE LINE!"

Blushing a bit out of embarrassment and shaking, Gray responded, "But…I couldn't keep running around naked…"

Elfman turned and muttered to Gray, "Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten naked in the first place…"

"ELFMAN..!" Makarov began, startling the white-haired behemoth as he got his attention, "While performing bodyguard service for a VIP, you attacked that same VIP in the process!"

Scratching his chin with a look of regret as he formed an excuse, Elfman muttered back in response, "He made a wisecrack about how 'a man is only worth about as much as his education, and before I knew it…"

Ignoring him, the master continued, "CANA ALBERONA! You drank fifteen full kegs of liquor at a certain tavern, falsely claiming it as "expenses" and worse, sent the bill directly to the council!" The brunette looked away and seemed to mutter something about her being surprised they found out.

"LOKE..!" Makarov continued, seemingly naming every member of the guild. "You seduced the senior Council member Rage's granddaughter, and a certain talent agency is citing you as the cause of some of its damages!" With a sigh, Makarov held up about half of the total stack of papers and continued, "Which brings us to…Natsu…"

 _'Whoa…the rest of that is all about Natsu?'_ Gohan thought to himself.

"In bringing down the Devon Bandit clan…" the master began going over Natsu's list of 'accomplishments' as the fire wizard started to sweatdrop while still sprawled out on the floor. "…you destroyed seven private homes! You also destroyed Tuly Village's historic clock tower! The town of Freesia's church is destroyed!" The old man's voice started to rise as he kept going on and on, "You damaged a section of the Lupinus Castle! The observation station at the Nazuna Ravine is closed due to wanton destruction…AND YOU LEVELED HALF OF HARGEON'S HARBOR!"

 _'T-That was all Natsu?'_ Lucy thought to herself as she recalled what she had read about Fairy Tail in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.

Naming off the other guild members, Makarov began to tremble, "YOU ALL HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT MAKE THE COUNCIL ANGRY AT ME!"

Everyone began to tense at this and a collective thought of, _'Uh oh…'_ ran throughout the room, before the master let out a sigh and continued as he raised the stack of papers in his left hand, "But…the council can eat crap for all I care!" he exclaimed as he lit the papers on fire before throwing them in the air only for Natsu to gobble them up like a treat, forcing a chuckle out of Gohan.

Clearing his throat Makarov commanded their attention as he began, "Listen! Ours is a power beyond the bounds of reason…but it from reason that it is born…Magic isn't some miracle…What we do is match the energy that flows between us…with the wavelength of the world's natural energy, and take what is embodied in that union…using our force of will and concentration. More than that, we pour our entire soul into it to make what we call magic!" He then began to give a big smile before going on, "If you spend time worrying about what those in authority think of you, your magic will never advance! So don't let those idiots on the council intimidate you! FOLLOW THE PATH YOU TRULY BELIEVE IN! THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!"

With that large and resounding crescendo of a speech, all the guild members began to loudly cheer, laugh and smile in response; raising their hands collectively in their guild's infamous sign of unity.

All smiles, Lucy began to say, "T-this is so AMAZING!"

Gohan began to cheer along as well, exclaiming, "I KNOW IT IS!" Then he deadpanned, "I've been telling you since we got here…" Inside though, he was excited as he thought with a smile, _'This place…it just gives off such a warm feeling…like everyone here is connected…It just makes me want to be a part of it…and I can't wait for what it has in store for me either…'_

 **Some Time Later…**

Everything at the guild had finally settled down as the furnishings had all been put back where they belonged or replaced altogether as Gohan and Lucy waited to receive their guild marks from Mirajane. "Are you sure you want it there?" the barmaid asked the blonde.

"Absolutely, Mira!" Lucy beamed with happiness as Mira popped the stamp onto the back of the celestial wizard's right hand, and then lifting it up to reveal a pink Fairy Tail mark.

Turning to the young boy, she asked Gohan, "And where would you like yours..?"

Gohan thought for a moment, but smiled as soon as he made his decision. "I'd like it on my right shoulder, and I think I'd like it to be blue…if that's not too much trouble…"

"Not at all…" Mira happily responded as she dropped the stamp onto his shoulder, shortly lifting it to reveal the boy's new guild mark.

Smiling as he gazed upon it, with Lucy doing the same, "Wow…We're officially part of Fairy Tail!"

The boy was about to join Lucy in showing their marks to Natsu and Happy, but Master suddenly called out to him, "Gohan, my boy! Would you mind coming over here for a second..?"

"Uh..sure…" the black-haired boy responded, "I'll catch up with ya later, Lucy…"

"Oh, ok…cya Gohan!" she waived, approaching Natsu as he gazed upon the job request board.

Walking up to his new master, Gohan asked, "Why did you want to see me master?"

"Oh, it's nothing serious; I'd just like to talk with you in my office for a moment…Do you mind waiting there for me for a moment..?" Makarov stated.

"Oh, alright master!" Gohan replied happily as he went back behind the bar where Makarov told him to go just a few moments earlier. He had been waiting for about ten minutes before the pint-sized master walked in with a concerned look on his face, obviously deep in thought, which prompted Gohan to ask, "Master…What's wrong?"

Caught a little off guard, the master responded with a chuckle, "You're very perceptive, my boy…Natsu has gone off after another guild member who we haven't heard from in a few days…"

"What!? Are you sure he'll be alright master?" Gohan asked in concern for his friend.

"Natsu will be just fine…" Makarov assured him, "…besides, once he sets his mind to something, there's very little that can stop him…"

"If you say so, master…" Gohan replied, concern subsiding. "So, what were we going to talk about sir?"

Getting a serious, but not quite threatening expression, the Guild Master looked over Gohan as he began to speak, "I know that you're much stronger than you're letting on my boy…I can feel it, and that you're trying to hide it…Could you tell me why that is?"

"I-I am?" Gohan stammered back in response…He had no idea that he was holding back anything, he just felt relaxed to be perfectly honest. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about…to be honest I don't remember much about myself let alone how strong I am…I didn't realize I was holding anything back…"

 _'Amnesia, huh..? Wait…If he doesn't even realize that he's been holding himself back…then his body's been doing it from muscle memory! Interesting…'_ Makarov concluded in thought as he began asking further questions. "I see…Then could you at least tell me what you do remember, my boy?"

Over the next few minutes, Gohan recounted waking up, having been found by Lucy, Natsu and Happy in Hargeon, their meal, the fight with Bora and his goons, and of course the memory triggers he had been periodically experiencing, and what he recalled from them.

"So you don't use any magic? But you claim that when you fight using your martial arts training that you can summon your body's natural energy?" the master inquired further.

"Yes, sir…It's called Ki, and…" Gohan began, thinking as he continued, "From what I remember of my training with Mr. Piccolo, I can. It's also pretty strong in itself…"

"I must admit that I've never heard of something like this before, Gohan. Is this unique to you and your teacher?"

"No sir…In fact I can remember knowing that anyone can harness it, given they have enough training."

 _'Such control over one's energy…and at such a young age…'_ "Hmmm…" the master began to mumble in thought before an idea came to him. "Well, Gohan…You say that you don't know yourself how strong you are…would you like to test yourself and find out? After all, before you try to remember your past, you must try to find out who you are currently. While the past may be important, it does not define who you are at this moment."

Reflecting on Makarov's wise words for a moment, excitement began to flood Gohan as the idea of testing his strength began to get appealing. "You're right master…I do want to find out how strong I really am, or at least gain an understanding of where I may stand…After all, I can only remember that small piece of time I spent with Mr. Piccolo…and judging by how big I am now, that was a really long time ago…What do you have in mind?"

"Well my boy…" Makarov began with a smirk as he looked the boy in the eyes, "I want you to have a fight with one of the other guild members…" Gohan about fell over when he heard this, but the master continued, "…and with Natsu gone…I think I have a suitable replacement in mind…That is if both of you are up for it?"

Thinking about for a moment, Gohan paused and then responded with determination in his onyx eyes, "I am, sir…Who do you have in mind?"

Admiring Gohan's enthusiasm and determination, the short old man gave a sly grin as he simply said, "…you'll just have to wait and see my boy!"

 **End Of Chapter**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well that sounds awesome, a fight between Gray and Gohan! I wanted to do this because almost all crossovers between Fairy Tail and DBZ involve a test to measure the DB characters' strength, usually in a fight. Most of the time it's Natsu who would fight the character…and I think we all know why, but I wanted to do something different, and yes…Gray is just as important to the development of the story for me as Natsu is. Everyone is interested in the fight, even Gohan, for no one knows currently how strong the half-saiyan is. As you know, Gray will mainly be interested based on what he saw from Gohan's earlier display during the brawl. Still, it's sure to be an awesome showdown, nonetheless.**

 **(Also imagine how jealous Natsu will be when he finds out Gray fought Gohan first!)**

 **Also, I know I skipped an important insight into Gohan and Mira's past, but I promise I will get back to it so that Gohan can get a better understanding of them both. Other than that, unless something shows up in the comments, I think I'm done explaining for now.**

 **So with that, I thank you all for reading chapter three, and I hope you follow/favorite/review and I will gladly see you next time!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Bru-Sensei.**


	4. Icy Memories and a Cool Fight!

**A/N:**

 **I spent a decent amount of time on this chapter as I wanted to lay a foundation for some future chapters moving forward. I feel pretty good about it, and I hope you do too.** **J**

 **Also, a special note: The wizards will be stronger than you think, but probably not a huge amount. Also, I have a surprise in the later chapters that may give them a shot, just wait and see.**

 **I won't try to hold ya up too long, so here comes the comment responses!**

 **WarriorTails:** **If you liked the last chapter then I really hope you like this one due to the creative freedom I employed while writing it.**

 **GreatSaiyaman54:** **Great minds think alike as you will see.** **J**

 **ChaosDestruction:** **Yeah, you're not wrong…but I don't want to make the fights too one sided or dominated completely by Gohan (Though it will seem that way at first…)**

 **Superale2 and ChosenOne358:** **I thought it was pretty unique, and I always try to take the path less taken when writing my stories.**

 **Gintama Sempai:** **Time will tell…I may have had that in mind, or I may have not…**

 **Dcsonic 10:** **She really already does act like her, just needs a frying pan…How about a cooking armor requip?**

 **And to ProNationHD, saiyan fan and anyone else reading my story:** **Thank you all for your support and keep it coming! Keep posting comments, following/favoring my story. I glad I can make something that you all enjoy. :)**

 **Disclaimer Time!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, ORIGINALLY CREATED BY HIRO MASHIMA. I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT/SUPER ORIGINALLY CREATED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

* * *

 **Icy Memories and a Cool Fight**

Gohan was standing in a forest clearing facing down his opponent, Gray Fullbuster, who was busy stretching and getting loose (Everyone ignoring the fact he was only wearing his pants.) while staring back at him, seemingly deep in thought. _'He's looking at me with such intensity…'_ Gohan thought as he began to get loose as well, _'I wonder what kind of magic he uses…I guess master didn't tell me in order to test my ability to adapt in fights…I wonder what Gray is thinking as well…He accepted the proposal so quickly…'_

* * *

 _'Based on what I saw…and felt from this guy earlier…I can't underestimate him…He's definitely stronger than he lets on…'_ Gray thought as he began to wind his arm around like a windmill. Keeping his serious gaze, Gray asked as the crown of curious guild members was beginning to really build up, "Quite the audience we got, huh Gohan..?"

Smirking back in excitement, Gohan responded, "Sure does seem that way, Gray…I hope you don't go easy on me…I really need to test myself and see where I stand here in the guild…I need to find out just how strong I am…Ok?"

Giving his own grin of excitement, Gray responded, "No problem…Unlike Natsu, I do my best not to underestimate my opponent…"

 _'Besides…If he really is as strong as I think he is…I can use this as something to hang over Natsu's head for a while…'_ he continued to think, seeing this bout as a form of training.

"So the new kid is already challenging someone to a fight, huh?" Wakaba asked as he came to stand and watch from the crowd next to Mirajane, having just gotten there himself.

"Well actually, Master arranged for him to fight against Gray…You see…Gohan has amnesia, and while he does remember how to fight, he doesn't know the current limits of his strength, so Master proposed this as a way for him to find out…" Mira explained to older wizard with a smile.

"AND HE PICKED GRAY!?" exclaimed the older man in shock. "He's just as strong as Natsu! Is the Master nuts or something?"

"No…I don't think he is…" Mira began getting serious with a hint of curiosity laced in her voice, "I don't think you noticed during the confusion from the brawl that broke in the guild earlier…but Gohan did some things that I can't quite explain…"

"Like what?" Alzack asked now squeezing in along with his gun slinging partner, Bisca.

Mira tried to pick a moment for a split second before responding, "One moment…He moved between myself and a thick glass bottle so fast that I think he would give Jet a run for his money…"

"As fast as Jet? You must be kidding…" Bisca asked, the green-haired woman obviously skeptical.

"I'm afraid not…and what was even more amazing…Gohan let the bottle hit him…in the head…" At this the other wizards dropped their jaws in a "WHAT?" kind of fashion. "…and it shattered…but it was like he was unfazed. He didn't even wince…and when Gray collided with him it was more of the same…no sign of pain and didn't even budge…From that…I can say that Gohan is definitely stronger than he looks…and I think the Master felt that too…" the white-haired barmaid finished explaining.

"Wow…" came the collective, awe-filled reply from the others as they turned their heads back toward the fight, eyes fixed on Gohan as they all began to wonder how strong Gohan was and what magic he used.

Seemingly done stretching; Gray stood tall and confidently asked Gohan, "Looks like everyone's waiting on us to start…You ready kid?"

"Sure am!" Gohan exclaimed with a toothy grin of determination…

Master Makarov now stood between the two, and having heard their latest exchange of words, said, "Well, if you boys are ready…" he began, slowly raising his hand into the air as he did so, "…BEGIN!"

As soon as the Master brought his hand down, Gohan appeared in front of Gray in what seemed like an instant…"W-what the..?" was all Gray could get out of his mouth before jumping back to see Gohan smirking…

"S-SO FAST!" the rest of guild exclaimed in awe. "Jet really would have a challenger for fastest guild member…" Wakaba added while bending down to pick up his smoke pipe which had fallen from his gaping mouth.

"Why didn't you attack me? You had me dead to rights!" Gray asked his opponent out of utter confusion.

Smirking back as Gohan got into his battle stance, he replied, "Well the fight wouldn't be that interesting if it only ended within a couple seconds…"

 _'What IS THIS KID!?'_ Gray screamed in thought as a bead of sweat dropped down his temple before slightly crouching down and bringing his right fist to his open left palm which pulled both hands slightly back to his left. "If that's the case, then Ice-Ma-" Before he could cast his spell, Gohan began to look like he was in pain and clutch his head, falling to one knee in the process.

 **Gohan's Memory**

 _Gohan was standing on a plateau of land with grass that was a shade of blue in color that stood on an island surrounded by green water. Next to him were his master, Mr. Piccolo, and a shorter, bald man, who at that time was the same height as him. He couldn't make out the shorter man's face from his peripheral vision due to the fact that the three were focused on the battle in front of them. In the distance, he could feel two huge power levels coming from one white figure and another that was orange with black hair. He couldn't make out their faces either, but he saw the orange clad figure drop to stance very similar to Gray's as he began shouting,_ _ **"KAAAA…MEEEE…HAAAA…MEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ _unleashing a huge blue energy beam towards his opponent, who struggled to fight it off as its power caused significant damage to the area around them when the white figure then redirected it another direction._

 **End of Memory**

Gohan was panting as the memory and pain faded, and not noticing his new guild mates' looks of concern for him, began to think… _'A-another memory…this time it was an attack…a strong one too…and…I know it…I don't remember actually learning, but I feel like that guy may have taught it to me…though it's also supposed to very powerful…I better be careful with it…'_

"Hey…You ok?" came Gray's voice as it shook Gohan from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah…" Gohan answered back while getting on his feet. "It's just that your stance triggered one of memories from my past…It was of an attack that starts in almost the same position that you just used."

"Interesting…" Gray remarked before and smirked from curiosity before continuing, "You still good to go, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm good…" the black-haired pre-teen responded, "Let's do this!"

With that, both guild members dropped into their stances as an icy mist began forming around Gray, who then shouted, " **ICE-MAKE LANCE..!"** and brought his hands to the ground, where a magic circle appeared and from it, several spears of ice came flying toward Gohan, who gave some ground in retreat to get some more distance, but the ice kept coming. Feeling his back get close to the trees, Gohan charged up his energy in both hands, preparing an attack.

Seeing the energy in his hands, the crowd began to "Ooh" and "Aww" at the bright spheres, feeling that they were all witnessing some kind magic totally new to them. With a low yell, the boy then rapidly began launching blasts at each lance of ice, destroying them and raising up a cloud of smoke from the explosions, which caused him to lose sight of Gray.

Closing his eyes, Gohan began searching for his energy, which with the entire guild watching was making it that much more difficult. Even so, it didn't take long before Gohan jumped into the smokescreen, giving a left kick to Gray's torso which knocked him back and out of the smoke, landing in the dirt and wincing in pain from the hit. "Well there goes that idea…" Gray muttered as he looked to his side, which was already turning a nice shade of red. _'One hit…I could feel the shockwave go all the way through me. Is he enhancing his strength with his magic too?'_

Gray had barely gotten to his feet when he saw Gohan flying towards him, and had just managed to block his attack which sent him skidding back a few feet. "Nice block!" Gohan praised to Gray with a smirk.

"You're even tougher than I thought…Those punches are really smarting right now…Looks like you have some pretty good strength magic skills to go with your speed magic…"

At this Gohan stood straight up with his head cocked to one side in confusion before stating, "But I'm not using any magic…Though I guess I forgot to mention that I can sense energy, but so far this has all been my own physical strength and power…and I haven't even tried yet…?"

"WHAAAAAAAT!" came the response from everyone except Gohan as they all dropped down to their backs, jaws agape.

Collecting himself, Gray then began to accuse, "Oh Yeah! Then what was that earlier with that energy in your hands?"

"Like I said," Gohan began explaining, "I'm not using magic…That was my ki…My own natural energy…" At this, everyone tilted their heads, creating a comical display of confusion before Gohan sighed and continued, "Everyone has it, it's just a matter of learning to control, manifest and form the attack and then unleash it."

Dumbfounded, everyone except the Master (who knew of this already) shared a collective thought, wondering about his power, the ways Ki can be used and how powerful Gohan claimed to be. _'He's not even trying, yet he's doing this to me…even without freaking magic!'_

"W-whatever..!" Gray shouted as he dropped into his stance once more. "I refuse to lose…I can't lose so easily to some kid who just joined today!"

Happy Gray still had some fight in him, Gohan dropped down as well. "Glad to hear it Gray! Now…let's continue!" Once again, Gohan disappeared in a flash, but this time Gray grinned as he quickly slammed his palms to the ground, forming a magic circle and shouting, " **ICE-MAKE: FLOOR!"**

Soon the whole clearing was covered in a sheet of ice, even under the crowd as some struggled to maintain their balance. "Oh crap!" Gohan exclaimed as he slipped hard onto his back and sliding into a tree hard enough to crack the bark. "OW! OW! OW! OW! THAT HURT!" Gohan winced, upside down as he grabbed his head.

"Got you..!" Gray yelled as he was now holding what looked to be a huge rocket launcher made of ice. Taking aim at Gohan he exclaimed, " **ICE-MAKE: ICE CANNON!"**

' _Uh-oh…'_ the black-haired preteen thought as Gray shot a huge ball of ice from the launcher towards him at high speed, causing his eyes to widen. _'Gotta move!'_ He tried to get up and run, but kept slipping on the ice until the ice ball was about a foot from his face before instinct took over.

A big explosion occurred where Gohan was underneath the tree as splinters and ice shards flew everywhere, forcing people to duck. "That was sure to get him…" Alzack stated as they all waited for the smoke to clear.

"Yeah, Gray couldn't have missed that shot…" Bisca quickly agreed.

"I don't know…" Mira disagreed with a look of concentration and focus that the others hadn't seen in quite a while as she gazed towards the cloud of clearing smoke. Their eyes widened in shock when the smoke cleared, revealing nothing but a badly damaged tree trunk where Gohan had been.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GRAY!? YOU OBLITERATED HIM!" Wakaba shouted as the others began to panic and blame the ice-make wizard.

Dropping the ice bazooka, Gray stammered, "B-but that couldn't have…he-he should have been able to…"

He was cut off by a young boy's voice as everyone looked up, "Um…I'm up here, everyone…"

They all saw Gohan who was hovering in mid-air about 30 feet above the clearing. "HE CAN FLY TOO!?" They collectively shouted, so amazed that their eyes were nearly popping out from their heads.

Scratching the back of his head and sweat dropping from embarrassment, Gohan chuckled, "Hehe…Yeah…I can use my Ki to fly too…It's pretty versatile…"

"I'll say…" Gray muttered as he stared his opponent down once more…"…but I'm not done yet… **ICE-MAKE: ARROW!** ' Soon, Gray was firing a barrage of arrows toward the boy, who swiftly weaved through the air effortlessly as he dodged every single one of them, before stopping and catching the last one with a smile and crushing it with little effort.

"Ok…My turn…" Gohan stated as he charged toward Gray who summoned and ice shield, hiding behind it as he did so. "Not good enough!" Gohan shouted as he effortlessly punched through the shield, making everyone's jaws drop if they were not already and swiftly delivered a kick to Gray's face, only for his figure to crumble into shards of ice.

"Ah! Oh no! Gray! I'm sorry!" Gohan exclaimed in panic, sweating bullets as he frantically tried to pick up the shards of ice and stick them back together.

 **"ICE-MAKE: HAMMER!"** came Gray's voice from behind as the wizard made contact with the boy's head, burying his face in the dirt, spread eagle and seemingly unconscious.

Panting from having used quite a bit of magic energy, Gray sighed as he let his hammer fade away before holding his fist up and declaring, "Yeah! I won!" He turned back to Gohan before continuing, "Man you're strong…If I would have fought you straight up, I would have been done for…"

"Whoa…Gray did it…" Wakaba began to say, "though the new kid really gave him a run for his money…"

The crowd was about to start to congratulate their fellow wizard when they heard, "Ow…Why is it always my head?" They looked to see Gohan sitting up and rubbing the back of his head…"That really smarts…I'm already starting to get a headache!"

"H-how are you not down!?" Gray stammered.

"What is this kid made of?" Bisca muttered out loud, mirroring the others' thoughts.

 _'Just as I thought…'_ Master Makarov began to think while staring intently at the preteen. _'He's got so much power…I thought he might be stronger than Gray…but by this much? This boy is something truly special…'_ With that last thought, the Master began to uncontrollably smile.

Still feeling the pain, Gohan got to his feet and faced Gray, taking a moment to spit out some dirt… "That was a little underhanded Gray…"Gohan began as his face looked a little irritated for the first time. "I'm gonna have this headache now thanks to you…" Gray was sweating bullets in fear before Gohan sighed and then followed it up with a smile. "It's fine though…because I'm not going to let you do anything like that to me again…"

With that, Gohan raised both hands behind his head, charging an attack. "Let's see how you can handle this?"

"Whoa…That's quite a bit of energy in that attack…I hope Gray can counter it…" Cana commented, making her presence known for the first time.

"Where have you been?" Bisca grilled the brunette.

"I've been here the whole time…hic…" Cana began, "I was just busy finishing my twelfth barrel…so I couldn't speak…"

"NOWS NOT A TIME FOR DRINKING!" the guild members collectively scolded her as Gohan's energy could be physically felt by everyone.

" **Masenko-"** Gohan began, ready to unleash his attack.

Gray tried to move, but his side started throbbing in immense pain from Gohan's earlier punch. _'Damn it…He did more damage than I thought…I've only got one option!'_

 **"ICE-MAKE: SHIELD!"** the wizard yelled as he made a huge shield, sustaining it and adding strength as Gohan reared back and yelled,

" **HAAAAAA!"** flinging his arms forward and sending a bright yellow beam towards Gray, who was putting every last ounce of energy he had left into his shield and nearly blinding the crowd as they shielded their eyes. The beam soon made contact, and surprisingly, the shield held for moment, but was soon overpowered as the wizard was carried away by the beam once it made contact, breaking through a small as it did so. Realizing it was over, Gohan redirected the beam up into the sky a ways before detonating, causing the crowd to cover their eyes from the brightness once more.

They waited for the dust to clear before seeing Gohan face them with a sheepish grin and scratching the back of his head. Gray was knocked out against another tree, but what caught their attention was the deep trench in the ground carved out by the wave, which had also blown a few trees down and singed other's leaves. Gohan then chuckled, "Guess I kinda overdid it a little…hehe…"

"Overdid it is an understatement newbie!" Cana called out from the crowd.

Gohan's expression became serious as he replied, "To be honest, I was still holding back…a lot…I can feel that I had more power, but I only used enough power to get through his shield and finish the fight…" Gohan began to look down in apprehension, he didn't want to say it and frighten everyone, but, "From what I've heard about him and you all probably do know, is that Gray would've kept fighting and fighting me…He's strong in his own right and I could tell he was very proud of it…To protect him from himself, I ended it a lot sooner and kept him from having serious injury…"

His explanation over, Gohan turned and began walking towards Gray. _'As much as he wanted to test himself, Gray wasn't enough…The boy's right though…Gray wouldn't have quit…His rivalry with Natsu helps push each of them to get stronger…To realize that means that he's wise beyond his years, even if he doesn't exactly show it all the time…Special doesn't even begin to describe Gohan…His future is bright, and it only makes the guild's as a whole brighter as well…'_

The Master smiled as Gohan knelt beside Gray who had just barely regained consciousness. "T-That was some attack…" He stammered before continuing, "I didn't even stand a chance…"

Gray lowered his head, a feeling of somberness creeping over him…Realizing this, Gohan spoke up, not realizing it was light enough to hear, "Hey, it was a great fight…You gave it your all, and no one could have asked for more…You may not have won today, but that doesn't mean you can't in the future, Gray. I know you wanted to test yourself, but don't feel bad for failing…Now you know your limit and now you can train and push yourself to get through it…and it's something that I'm sure everyone agrees with here…"

Lowering his hand to the Ice-Wizard's chest, Gohan began giving Gray some of his energy before continuing. "That's also the beauty of this place…I haven't been here a day, yet I can already feel the connections, the comradeship, the love, and also the need to protect one another…Even if I didn't have amnesia, I would have still joined for that reason…So here's some of my energy to get you back on your feet…and let's go back to the guild and get stronger together!"

Gray felt the warm energy fill him up as the boy crouched, smiling in front of him…He had just beaten him, no pounded him into the ground, but yet he could tell that from this fight he gained a great friend…"I think that's enough for me to stand, Gohan…" Gray said as the boy stuck his hand out for him to grab, and after taking it, was pulled to his feet, yet still a bit shaky on his legs.

"You think you'll be alright?" Gohan asked out of concern…

"Yeah…I've been through worse…" a smirk began forming on his lips, "I've got you to help me continue to move on and get stronger…and of course the rest of the gui-…" He and Gohan had been turning back to face the guild but were stunned as they all had tears of joy from Gohan's speech, even the Master. The whole crowd began charging them and soon enveloped the two in hugs, cheers and praise for how well they fought.

Gohan and Gray, trying their best not to be crushed by the storm soon felt wet as if a waterfall were falling on them and looked up to see Elfman crying anime tears, raining them down on their heads. "Elfman, quit crying! You're soaking us!" they exclaimed together.

The big man gave a slight hic and sniff before crying even more, crying, "I-I'm sorry…I just can't…that fight and your words were just so…so…MANLY!" Catching them off guard and lifting the two on his shoulders, Elfman began to lead the crowd as he took them back to the guild hall.

"HEY WE CAN WALK THERE OURSELVES!" they both cried out, a little embarrassed at the act, but they were both grinning wide as they were surrounded by friends…no…family.

Watching the crowd start to disappear through the trees, the Master still stood in the clearing seemingly deep in thought as he was quickly joined by Mirajane. "Master…What are you thinking…"

Smiling, the old wizard responded, "Just that we're lucky we have someone like him in our presence…I've never seen anyone that strong be so pure of heart like him…He's…" The Master was struggling to find another superlative to use for the boy when Mira spoke…

"He's one of a kind…" the beautiful barmaid stated warmly.

Smiling, the Master raised his head and nodded…"Yes…He truly is…" _'Everything he knows about the guild…even only after a day…he truly gets what Fairy Tail stands for…I may not be giving up my title anytime soon, but I feel good knowing the guild would be safe in his and other's hands…'_

"Let's get going too, Mira!" the Master broke the silence. "You better get back there quick! The others are going to want drinks if they're celebrating…"

Raising her hands to her mouth from realization, Mira gasped, "Oh! You're right, Master! I will see you back at the guild!" With that and a wave, the maid began running off in the direction of the others, leaving the Master alone for a moment before it dawned on him.

"WHAT AM I WAITING FOR!? I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONLY ONE LATE FOR THE PARTY!" he yelled as he began running with his little legs going as fast as possible.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later Back at the Guild**

The party was in full swing as everyone was drinking, singing, and borderline fighting, which would have been to the Master's chagrin, had he not had a few too many drinks. "ALL RIGHT…NOW THIS IS HOW FAIRY TAIL PARTIES!" he bellowed before losing his balance and falling down on the bar, twirling a bit as he did so.

Gohan and Gray, who was covered in bandages from the fight, though no injuries were that serious, sat next to each other with Gray being on his right. They were both exhaling a sigh of relief after being mobbed earlier, Gohan more so with members asking how to use Ki and asking for lessons, which he had to turn them down at the moment, still needing to find somewhere to settle and not really sure about becoming a teacher like Mr. Piccolo.

His Ice-Make buddy turned to face him and commented, "Long day, huh?"

They both paused for a moment and laughed, before Gohan regained his composure and responded, "Yeah…but it's worth it…We had a good fight and a party! There aren't many things I would trade this guild for…"

"The same can be said for me…" Gray added before remembering something, "Oh, hey…You said that you don't have a place to stay right now?"

"Yeah, I have no clue where I'll be staying..!" Gohan panicked as the thought just occurred to him.

Giving his new pal a pat on the back, Gray said, "Hey, relax there buddy…If you want, I got a spare cot in my place at Fairy Gardens, the male dorms."

Smiling, Gohan grabbed his milkshake and Gray his drink as the boy agreed, with them sealing the deal with a toast before downing their respective beverages.

Just as they finished, the doors to the guild burst open as Natsu, Happy and Lucy appeared, with the fire dragon slayer yelling, "WE'RE BACK!" The trio got cheers as they were asked about Macao, but Lucy was stunned as she saw the scene…several destroyed tables, black eyes… _'Yep…Everyone here's definitely crazy…'_

After informing the others about Macao defeating 19 vulcans but being taken over by the twentieth, to them fighting him and changing him back, and dropping him off with Romeo they were about to join in the festivities when Natsu glanced over at Gray and saw all of the bandages covering his body.

"Hey," Natsu began as he walked towards the ice wizard, "Oi! What happened to you, Ice Princess? Slip on your own ice again!"

Easily riled up, Gray got in his face, "THAT WAS ONE TIME YOU WALKING FURNACE..! and for your information, this was from a fight I was in, and boy, I lost outright…This person was a true challenge…" Seeing the jealousy beginning to build in his eyes and a twitch start to move on his forehead, the others could see where this was going.

Mira took the chance to whisper to Gohan, "Unless you want to deal with him tonight, I'd be taking my leave." She finished with a smile.

Nodding, Gohan slowly got up and started tiptoeing for the door while Gray kept pushing the envelope further, "I could barely touch them and they still barely broke a sweat…So they would easily dominate you, _flame-brain…"_

That last sentence seemed to really set him over the edge as Natsu's head was engulfed by his flames, "YOU GOT TO FIGHT SOMEONE STRONG AND I DIDN'T! WHERE ARE THEY!? IS GILDARTS HERE!? ERZA!?" After getting no reply, his rage began to burn hotter as he looked around, screaming even louder. "WELL THEN IF IT'S NOT THEM THEN WH-" his voice trailed off as his eyes fell on a purple clad figure sneaking for the door. "IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT, GOHAN!?"

Freezing in his spot Gohan turned to weakly face the dragon slayer, not really wanting anything to do with this right now. He gave another weak smile and shrug, weakly answering, "Uh…Maybe…"

" **THAT'S IT! FIGHT ME! RIGHT NOW!"** Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sweat dropping, Gohan began to slowly step for the door before muttering, "Ummm, maybe another time…" and darting out the door.

 **"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"** the dragon slayer yelled as he chased the boy out the door and through the streets of Magnolia.

Gray turned back to his drink before Lucy and Mira cornered him, forcing a response with their looks. "What?"

"Why did you get Natsu so riled up and send him after Gohan?" the duo asked, yet it sounded more like a scolding.

Giving a smirk, Gray responded, "Well in the case with Natsu…I just like pissing him off…as for Gohan…" he shrugged, "I guess he can consider it payback for the fight…" With that he stood up, paid for his drink and walked for the door, giving a, "Cya..!" as he waived over his shoulder.

Lucy shivered and commented, "Man, that was cold…"

Mira smiled and added, "Well what do you expect? He's an ice wizard!"

At that the entire guild laughed and continued their party deep into the night.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Wow…Natsu's pretty heated huh? Well any who, I really enjoyed writing this chapter for you guys and that you enjoyed it as well. I hope the fight and the comedic factor were at least somewhat close to you guys' liking.**

 **Other than that, I need to close my eyes and rest.**

 **Please remember to favorite/follow/ and review the story please!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Bru-Sensei.**


	5. The One Responsible

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but school started back up and work along with it has kept me super busy over the last month…Also I will not deny writer's block had something to do with it as well. But you don't want to hear my excuses, do you? Well in that case, I will forgo responding to comments for this chapter and do so in the next one, bringing us directly into this chapter in which some things are revealed. **WINK****

 **For now here's the** **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL/Z/GT/SUPER NOR DO I OWN FAIRY TAIL. I DO OWN THIS CROSSOVER…IT IS MINE…AND NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN CHANGE THAT!**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The One Responsible**

Gray was on his way back to the guild this morning as he calmly strolled along the streets, seemingly without a care in the world. He didn't care what was going on around, but he just felt good for some reason, and he wasn't going to bother with trying to find out why. The feeling stayed with him as he entered the guild hall and took a seat at the bar. Smiling at the bright start to his day, the ice-make wizard looked up, and the feeling was soon gone, as he soon found himself face to face with someone that no one wanted to be on their bad-side: Mira, who was giving him one of her fiercest glares…

Nervous, Gray choked out, "U-uh h-hey Mira! H-How's it goin'?" She kept glaring his way as she wiped the bar top, making him sweat bullets. "N-nice day we're having? Hehehehe…" Still no response as the pressure kept building until, "ALRIGHT I GIVE! WHAT'D I DO? WHATEVER IT WAS I'M SORRY!"

Finally looking away to polish some mugs, the barmaid said, "While it seemed innocent at first, hindsight has shown me that what you did last night went too far…"

So confused that his head tilted towards the left, Gray just gave a weak, "Huh..?" in response.

Seeing that she was going to have to jog his memory, she pointed down to her left behind the bar, beckoning him to look. Looking over the edge, he found Gohan crouched with his back against the bar, snoring. The kid had bags under his eyes and looked dirty. "You know better than anyone how relentless Natsu is, Gray…"

Leaning back onto his seat the ice-mage rubbed the back of his head, now feeling a tinge of guilt as he responded, "All night, huh?" Mira just gave a slight nod confirming his suspicions. _'Yeah…Should've known that flame-brain wouldn't let up…guess I need to make it up to the kid…'_

"So, how long has he been there?"

"About twenty minutes…He said he had backtracked to throw Natsu off and begged me to hide him…"

No sooner had Mira finished saying this when Natsu burst through the doors, screaming, "ALL RIGHT! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE GOHAN! FIGHT ME!" The boy had jolted awake behind the bar and had begun to panic when Gray kept his back to Natsu, who was still shouting his head off.

Whispering to him Gray said, "Sorry bout this…Should've known he'd go that far…but keep very quiet…" He didn't need to tell him twice as that was already his plan. Gray then motioned to Mira to pour a strong drink...She stood there confused for a moment until he made the motion with his lips, ' _Just do it…'_ Getting out some whiskey, she poured it into a glass and handed it to Gray.

"I GUESS IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA COME OUT! I'LL JUST SMELL YOU OUT!" With that, Gray quickly dumped the drink on Gohan as Mira finally understood what he was doing.

"H-hey, wha-" Gohan began before Mira shushed him.

Turning to Natsu, Gray began to address the Dragon Slayer, "Oi! Natsu! Would you just shut it already! It's early in the fricking morning! No one wants to hear your crap!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, GRAY! NOT UNTIL I GET MY FIGHT WITH GOHAN!" Natsu responded angrily while pointing towards his rival.

"What makes you think he'd be here, moron? If he was hiding, why would he come here? I bet that you're just smelling him from last night. Your nose is too strong for your own good, flame-brain…"

Refusing to believe Gray, Natsu raised his nose into the air and began to sniff for Gohan's scent, only to find it leading out the door, along with a strong whiskey scent from the bar. "W-what…I could've sworn he was still here! Aw damn it!" With that, the pinkette dashed out the door to continue his search.

Popping his head out from the bar, Gohan sheepishly asked, "I-is he gone?"

"Yeah, that'll keep him busy for a while…I'm just glad that worked…" the ice mage said back. _'I guess that's why Gildarts always smells like he's been drinking…it masks his scent enough to throw Natsu off…'_

"Thanks…" was all Gohan could muster as he sat down, chin on the bar.

Taking a seat next to him, Gray responded, "Well it was the least I could do, considering I got you into this mess in the first place…although I don't think Natsu will be occupied that long…"

Gohan snapped his head back up, his brief moment of relief shattered by that one comment, "What! Please get me out of this Gray!"

Not quite feeling up to the task, Gray was about to decline until Mira shot him another glare, "I-I guess we're going to have to split town while that hot head cools off…" Gray almost sighed at the end, annoyed by the fact he was doing this against his own will, but an idea popped into his head. "Tell ya what, join me on a mission as a member of my team. I'll show ya the ropes..."

"A team?" Gohan asked quizzically.

Mira turned to smile towards the boy, "Yes…You see Gohan, while there are many strong and capable individual wizards within a guild, many choose to form teams in order to not travel alone and complete harder job requests…It's also recommended for someone as new to the guild as yourself to accompany someone on your first job."

Giving Gohan a grin, Gray asked again, "So what do you say? You in?"

Smiling back, Gohan replied, "I guess so…" as the two bumped fists. "But there's one thing…You owe me some new clothes…These need washed now thanks to your strategy…"

"What! I just helped your ass and you still want more!"

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Mira exclaimed in a motherly nagging sort of tone while glaring at the ice-mage, "YOU WILL GET GOHAN SOME NEW CLOTHES AND PICK A JOB THIS INSTANT!"

Now panicking, Gray grabbed Gohan's collar as he began sprinting out the guild hall after grabbing a random request before shouting back, "N-NO PROBLEM. I-I'M ON IT, MIRA!" Gohan was smiling a thank you to the barmaid while Gray thought to himself, ' _As nice as she is now, Mira can still be terrifying when she wants to be…I'm just glad her fuse is longer than…hers…'_

* * *

Gohan was busy stretching out his new clothes which consisted of a loose orange jacket with matching pants, a blue t-shirt underneath that with black boots, while Gray had been staring out the window of the train car with an expression that basically screamed boredom. Taking a moment to quit looking at the clouds passing by, Gray turned towards his partner and asked, "Why in the heck did you pick those colors?"

Smiling back, the boy answered, "I don't know really…It just feels right…"

"Whatever…" the ice-mage responded as he turned his head back towards the window.

"So what's our job going to be?" Taking the flier out of his coat pocket, Gray began to examine the details of the request.

"Looks like we need to take care of a rogue mage seen outside of Peace Village…Doesn't give much on his appearance, so I guess we should see the village chief for some more details..." Then he looked down at the reward and nearly fainted…"It's f-f-for 300 thousand jewel!"

Gohan stared back at him blankly, "I'm guessing that's a lot…"

"Yeah it is! I wouldn't have to worry about payments for at least a few months!"

"Well, I guess we got lucky…"

"I don't know yet…" Gray mumbled as he turned to gaze out the window once more, ' _How bad is it there to have such a huge reward..? Who is this rogue mage?'_

* * *

It had taken about ½ a day's train ride and another ½ a day by wagon. It was early morning by the time they got there, and the sun was just peeking over the hills surrounding the village, which largely consisted of some simple stone huts with thatched roofs. It was largely quiet as the two Fairy wizards walked along the dirt road leading to the village's center. A few of the villagers were already out and about tending to their fields, but they seemed to be staying largely away from the forest surrounding the outer edges of said fields. Upon closer inspection by Gohan, the trees and outer crops looked as if they were decaying, looking a sickly gray in color.

"I think I'm beginning to understand the issue here…" Gohan muttered loud enough for Gray to hear him, but still remained looking out towards the forest.

Taking a look for himself, Gray nodded as they continued along the path. "Yeah…but that may not be all there is to it…Let's meet the leader here and get some more answers." He began to notice the villagers were staring at him like he was insane, causing him to ask, "Why are they looking at us like that? Don't they know we are here to help?"

"Uh…Gray…Your shirt!"

"Crap!"

About five minutes later…

"I'm glad that you all could come on such short notice…" the village chief known as Izumo told the two Fairy mages from inside his hut at the center of the village. The old man was short and stocky in build, had a long beard and his eyes never quite seemed to open. His hut had the slight scent of incense as the three sat facing each other alone on some floor mats. "…but we have been faced with a problem that cannot continue as it is."

Speaking up first, Gohan asked, "I'm guessing that this has something to do with all of the dead crops and trees near the edge of your village?"

"Yes that is correct…" Izumo continued looking more downtrodden as he recounted the events leading up to the current situation. "This mysterious mage showed up about a week ago…My people could see him from the edge of the forest…just watching us. Whenever someone would get close, he would always retreat into the woods…no one got close to him…until that day…" He began to visibly shake…seemingly haunted by the memory.

Showing an understanding side, Gray calmly responded, "I know it might be rough, but please try to continue…We need to know what we are dealing with here…"

Steeling his nerves, Izumo took a deep breath and forged on, "It was just like the other times he appeared…Just watching us, as if to say he was there, but…" He began to choke on his words as he seemed to be hitting the most difficult part in the memory, "Hanna…the youngest child here in our village…wanted to befriend the man, but she saw how he had ran before…and decided to sneak up on him…I did not see much, but he raised his arms in front of him before they were both surrounded by black magic. When it subsided…he was gone, but the crops and trees where he stood were dead…a-and so was…" Tears began to flow down his cheeks as the two finally understood where this was going.

"She didn't make it…" Gray finished for him. The thought did not sit well with him, nor did it for Gohan who was clenching his fists in anger with his head down, bangs covering his eyes. "Do you know the name of this guy?"

"No one knows who he is…" the elder man responded as he wiped the tear from his eye. "Like I said before, he just showed up one day, watching the other villagers from the edge of the forest…"

Gray took a mental note for a moment before continuing with his next question, "Well, then can you at least tell us what he looks like?"

"Yes…That much I can do…" Taking his hand to his chin as he recollected what he saw from the mysterious wizard, "He did not seem much older than you boys, but his clothing seemed older…he had on what appeared to be black robes and had on a white sash. Both his hair and eyes were black…except when that magic appeared…his eyes…they turned a blood red…"

"So you want us to beat this guy and turn him in…With the magic you're describing…This job seems like it should have been S-Class…" Gray mentioned in response.

"We don't want you to fight if you don't have to…" Izumo began, "You see…Our village is as the name implies…We value peace above all else…Even towards those who threaten that peace in the first place…We simply request that the mage be removed from the village's reach…We want to put it behind us…"

Suddenly Gohan's head shot up as he looked the elder straight in the eyes with a strond determined expression and answered, "While I can't guarantee that a fight won't break out, sir…I understand how much your peaceful ways mean to you and your people…So we'll try your way first…"

Even though it wasn't usually his style, Gray had to agree…It was part of the job and, unlike Natsu, he at least tried to sometimes adhere to the guidelines. He was about to say something to Gohan when he glanced at the boy's hands to see that they were bleeding. _'Whoever that guy is, I would not want to be him if it came to that…"_

* * *

 **In the forest outside Peace Village…Night Time…**

The two Fairy Tail mages sat around the fire, discussing their plan of attack for the next day. Behind them was a tent for the two to share for the night, trading places while one stayed up and guarded the other.

"So that's the plan, ok?" Gray asked his younger partner for the job.

"Yeah, we keep our distance if it comes to a fight…You use long range ice attacks while I use my Ki attacks from a distance, interchanging our attacks to keep him off balance."

"Yeah, that's it…We'll try to resolve this peacefully at first, but I'm not sure if it will actually be that easy…"

"Well we have to try…It's what our client wanted…and I really don't want it to escalate to a full fight…"

Gray looked at Gohan in confusion as he tried to understand what the young boy meant. "Uh, why not, Gohan? You could probably wipe the floor with the guy if you went all out…"

Gohan sighed as he began to choose his words carefully for his guild mate to understand. "You see…I don't want to go full out, because I know I could end up seriously hurting someone…and I don't want to do that…no matter how bad the person may be…I just don't think I like doing that…Sparring with a friend is one thing…It's controlled…but if I lose control from anger…"

"You'll be fine…" Gray told him with as serious a face as he could give, "Even if you're unsure of how much power you have, you have great control over it…You made sure to let me know about it during our match…but if you're still unsure about, just know that myself and the rest of the guild are behind you to snap you out of it…ok…"

Feeling a little better, Gohan smiled sheepishly at his friend, "Thanks Gray…I needed that…"

"No problem…" Gray said as he got up and headed for the tent, "…and now that you're feeling better, you can take first watch. I'm beat…"

"HEY!"

* * *

 **Later that night…**

Gohan sat by the fire…trying his best to listen to his surroundings despite Gray's snoring…which was slowly becoming a lost cause… _'Geez, Gray…I don't know about rooming with you if it's gonna be like this all the time…'_

The black haired teen sighed as he began to try to sense the area for energy and closed his eyes. He could feel the slight breeze the wind gave off as it lightly moved the trees and their leaves around him while also smelling their woody scent. Focusing even more, he started off searching in the immediate area for any unusual powers, but when he didn't feel anything, he expanded his search radius to about a few hundred yards in every direction.

He was feeling all of the animals as he entered an almost meditative state. About 200 feet to the east, he could feel a mother bird feeding her young hatchlings, and to the north he sensed a raccoon, probably searching for food. When he focused on the south, he sensed a powerful presence coming towards the camp as his eyes shot open about to run to wake Gray but something was wrong.

"There is no need for that…" came a young sounding voice from the darkness in which Gohan sensed the power from be matched the description easily leaving no question that this was the man he and Gray had been searching for. "I placed a spell to keep our conversation private…and made sure that you won't be waking your friend there…"

Gohan gritted his teeth as he stared at the black clad wizard in front of him, partially angry that he had been caught in this situation in the first place and partly he was also stunned that this guy's spell was actually holding him still. Deciding he could do nothing but get answers, Gohan spoke up.

"So you're the one that's been bothering the village…I don't know who you are or why you killed that girl, but I was contracted by the village elder to get you to leave them…peacefully…" The dark mage lowered his face, which displayed a look of sadness and guilt.

"I was simply observing this wonderful village…I did not mean for that little girl to die…I kept my distance for a reason…but she snuck up on me at the worse possible moment…Such is the nature of curse…" Looking up as the pain on his face receded into a blank stare he continued, "I will leave, but first I must say that I'm glad to see you…Gohan."

The teen's eyes widened in shock at hearing his name called out by this complete stranger. Did he know something about his past? Could he help him remember? He had to know.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Well that's very simple…I'm the reason you're here…In more ways than one…" Gohan began putting the pieces together in his head as the dark mage continued. "I'm sure you realize that you aren't from Earthland at all…"

"Yes…I had a feeling about that…

"Well I brought you here for a purpose…" The mage walked closer to Gohan, who had stopped struggling to get free once the wizard had promised to leave of his own free will.

"…and that would be?"

"I need someone strong enough to beat…him…I already have someone in mind for myself…"

Confused, Gohan asked, "Strong enough to defeat who? If you wanted me to defeat someone, then why did you erase my memory?" Sighing, the wizard took his time answering.

"Sadly, that is a side effect of the magic I used to bring you to Earthland after observing your abilities…Do not worry though…Your memories will return with time…and as for the one I need, no, Earthland needs you to defeat…You have more power than you can dream of...but as of right now, it's not enough."

"There's always somebody out there that's stronger…" Gohan mumbled as he remembered the important lesson Piccolo had instilled in him…but something was bothering Gohan. "Who are you?"

The dark mage smiled…"In due time, you'll find out who I am, but for now…I must give something you will need when you face **him** …" He took out a crystalline blue ball and palmed it as he walked closer to Gohan. "I cannot promise that this won't hurt, but it must be done…" In a split second, he had shoved the ball inside of the teen's torso with it seemingly being absorbed into him before he began to feel sick and a throbbing pain emerged from the area.

"W-what have you done to me?" Gohan choked out as he was released from the hold, clutching his abdomen as hit the dirt in pain.

"I just left you with a gift…For now, I must go…I'm sure that our paths may cross again...especially with you being around those at Fairy Tail…Goodbye Gohan…"

With that the wizard turned and walked back into the darkness, leaving Gohan to watch as his vision began to blur from the pain, eventually passing out from it. _'I swear…I will find out who you are…'_

* * *

Gray awoke to find that it was now morning and that the fire had gone out, and next to it was an unconscious Gohan. At first he thought the younger Fairy Tail member had only fallen asleep, but when he saw the look of pain on the boy's face he tried to wake him up.

"Gohan…Hey Gohan! Wake up man!" Gray shouted as he shook the boy. "What happened last night!?"

Slowly cracking one eye open, Gohan responded, "G-Gray?"

"Yeah it's me. What the hell happened man? You look like you were hit by a train…"

"He came last night…"

At that Gray tensed up and looked at all of their surroundings for the man, but found no trace of the guy as he looked to Gohan for more answers. "How did he get the jump on you?" Grunting past the sickness and pain he was feeling, Gohan sat up.

"It was like he just appeared out of nowhere…Like he had been part of the darkness itself, but he got me in a binding spell while I was off-guard…and he put a silence spell or something around us to keep from waking you up…"

"Shit…Sorry I couldn't help you…What happened after that? What did he want?" Gohan thought for a moment as to if he should tell him everything, the inner conflict becoming evident by the expression on his face. "Look, you can tell me Gohan. We're both members of Fairy Tail, so there should be nothing to hide…"

He was right…Gohan sighed before he told him everything. He went over their conversation, about the mystery mage being the person responsible for him being there, about his confusing plan, and about the orb he shoved into his body…

"…and I think that's what's making me feel this way…"

"Shit…" Gray knew exactly what the guy had done to him…"He embedded a lacrima within you…We got to get you back to Gramps asap…That could kill you…"

"No…" Gohan denied as he pushed away from Gray and weakly stood up…"We have a job to finish…" Gray sighed as he knew the kid was right, they couldn't leave without notifying their contact about how the job went. "Besides…I think I can handle it for the short amount of time it would take…"

"Fine, but we are getting out of here immediately afterwards!"

* * *

"That cart ride was awful…" Gohan sighed as he stumbled along next to Gray in the small town that held the train station. "That lacrima seems to be getting to me…"

They had reported back to Izumo of their success in getting the mage to leave and got their payment. The elder had wanted them to stay, but when informed of Gohan's condition, he couldn't hold it against them as they hitched a ride from a villager to the nearest town with a train station.

"I told you this would happen…Here…" Gray supported Gohan on his shoulder as they trudged towards the train station…

Once they got there, Gray found the nearest bench and plopped his teammate on it before going to buy their tickets. Once he got near the booth, he noticed that the line was pretty long, which got on his nerves… _'Damn it…With Gohan in his current state, I need to be there to keep an eye on him…'_ All of a sudden, he heard a couple people talking behind them. He turned to see that one of them was holding up the most recent newspaper with the headline, "TITANIA ERZA DOES IT AGAIN!"

The ice mage's eyes widened in surprise at that, _'Shit! Her mission's over! She could be back any day now! Man, I don't want to get there after her…at least I might be able to avoid her wrath then…'_ His thoughts then drifted to his ill teammate before turning stark white and sweating in fear. _'…and if she finds out I let one of our newest guild members get injured on their first mission…she'll…she'll…'_ Sweat started to freely come down as panic mode set in.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Gray muttered as he ran back to Gohan's spot on the bench. The younger teen had fallen asleep while trying to settle his stomach before being jerked awake by someone grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the station at high speeds. Gohan opened his eyes to find that it was Gray.

"GRAY WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ABOUT THE TRAIN?" The ice make wizard didn't look back as he responded in broken sentences.

"Too slow…Need to get back…to guild…a.s.a.p…know shortcut…"

"Short-" the younger teen was about to ask until he felt his stomach lurch in protest to the quick movement. He tried to hold it in, but it was too late…

BLEGHHH!

"AH! THAT'S GROSS MAN!"

 **END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ok…Not much happened here and it was a little disjointed…but I think it got the point across…Next chapter we will really delve into the lullaby arc, which should only be about 2-3 chapters…Other than that, not much else. Even though this chapter may have been a little lackluster, I promise the next ones will be better!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and please favorite, follow and review!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Bru-Sensei.**


	6. Enter Erza

**Chapter 6**

 **Enter Erza**

* * *

"Gray…Where are we?" was all Gohan could muster from the ice mage's back as he was being carried due to the illness that the lacrima was causing him.

"Just a couple hours outside of Magnolia…" he answered without turning his head to face the younger guild member. They travelled throughout the night as Gray was unwilling to stop. He would even try to pick up the pace whenever Gohan would ask why he was in such a hurry to get back to the guild.

"Gray…You look exhausted…just take five, alright…besides…I think I'm getting queasy…" Gohan told the ice mage between breaths…The bouncing around on his friend's shoulders were not helping his stomach whatsoever, and even though he didn't eat anything lately, he felt like he was going to hurl. Getting to a clearing, Gray stopped in his tracks before lowering Gohan to the ground.

"Yeah…You're right…I need to take a piss anyway…" he simply stated before walking away.

Gohan just closed his eyes for second and reopened them to see that Gray had walked off…without his shirt and pants. _'Seriously? Why does he do that..? Whatever…'_ Closing his eyes again, he began to feel some relief wash over him. He was just about to think on why he was already feeling better when he heard an explosion from the next clearing over. _'Well, guess that's it for my break…'_

Gohan got up and went in the same direction Gray had gone just a few moments earlier, making his way through the same bushes his friend had gone earlier, while also making sure to pick up Gray's clothes along the way. When he got to the clearing, he asked, "Hey Gray, what's going…" He stopped as soon as saw the reason for why he went on the job in the first place. _'Crap…Natsu…'_

He saw Gray and the fire-breather were yelling at each other, pressing their foreheads together in the process, while Lucy and Happy were on the other side of the clearing watching the verbal shouting match going on. Seeing as he didn't want to get involved in the other wizards' fight, he made his way over to spectate with them.

"They're so childish…" Lucy remarked about the two spouting a never-ending stream of insults.

"She says to the cat…" Happy jumped up and said…

Getting to where they were and sitting down next to them, Gohan asked, "So what'd I miss…and why does it sound like Happy is narrating everything?"

Almost startled by him moving over so quietly, Lucy responded, "Gohan, are you here with Gray or something?"

"Yeah, we just got done with our job and were making our way back to town all night when I made Gray take a pit stop…He's been carrying me the whole way…"

"Why would he do that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know…All I heard him mumble was something about this Erza person…"

At the mention of that name, Happy turned a ghostly white…"E-Erza…I-is she coming back…"

"THE Erza…Wow…" Lucy remarked, which happened to get the other two mages' attention…

"WHO SAID WHAT ABOUT ERZA!?" Natsu cried out, but not in anger or excitement, but of pure fear as he started sweating bullets.

"She's due back anytime now, and if you want to avoid any trouble, I'd suggest you get back the guild too…" Gray seemed to be doing his best imitation of Natsu as he mimicked the dragon slayer's nervousness to a T.

Still not feeling completely well, Gohan asked in maybe not the most hearable voice, "Who's Erza?"

As if he hadn't been heard, Lucy then began, "You know, I've never seen what she looks like…She's been talked about in Sorcerer Weekly all the time, but they've never had a picture of her."

"T-that's great, but who's-"

"She's scary…" (X3) was what she got as a simultaneous response from Natsu, Gray and Happy.

"Wild animal…"

"A vile beast…"

"More like a full on monster!" Lucy started to picture a giant shadow of a woman with horns and bright glowing eyes destroying a town and breathing fire, which only served to make her more nervous.

"Doesn't sound scary to me…" Gohan remarked which finally got their attention.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?(X2)" was the response he got from both Natsu and Gray.

"You're strong, but she'll grind you to dust man…" Gray warned, while Natsu seemed to finally realize something and turned to Gohan with a smirk.

Gohan just stared back at him like he was nuts and asked, "What?" All he got from a response was Natsu raising a flamed fist and smirking devilishly, finally causing a spark of understanding in Gohan as he realized what he had meant. "Oh no…no, no, no, NO…"

"GOHAN FIGHT M-"

 **BOOOOM!**

All of a sudden there was a loud bang and big cloud of dust and sand surrounded the wizards. It took a minute for the area around them to settle and the cloud of dust to dissipate. Gohan took a look around and saw Gray and Lucy next to each other, half buried in the massive mound of sand and it only took another small moment before he located Natsu, stuck halfway, upside-down in the sand. Sighing, the younger boy took it upon himself to pull the fire wizard out and straighten him up.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Instead of a response, Natsu looked around and seemed to freak out before opening his mouth to speak, while also letting out a mouthful of sand.

"Where's Happy?"

* * *

To say that the group of dark wizards that took Happy looked like a group of misfits would be an understatement. The small group's leader was a smaller guy that could be a good description for an elf gone bad with grey skin and pointy ears as well as a red tattoo on the left side of his bald head. There was a pair of orange-haired twins wearing red cloaks who were busy salivating at the prospect of eating Happy, who was tied onto a makeshift cooking spit above some firewood. One of the two brothers spoke first.

"Finally, we're gonna get some protein!"

"Yeah, no more berries for us!" His brother quickly followed.

"MEAT!" squawked the giant chicken-man wearing overalls and carrying a staff who stood next to a gloomy black-haired man wearing what looked to be a purple suit and was also levitating a purple crystal ball in his hands.

"Our future holds a feast…" the gloomy looking wizard added after his chicken counterpart.

Happy was shaking nervously at the wizards looking at him like some kind of meal, which caused one of the twins to state, "Geez, look at him shake…"

"Relax…You'll be in our bellies soon enough…" the smug looking leader of the group told Happy.

Finally, Happy responded, "I'm not shaking because I'm scared…I've got to use the bathroom really bad…I can't hold it much longer, and I bet it's gonna make me taste weird…"

"Who cares?" the leader responded coldly before adding, "Now cook him!"

"MEAT!" the chicken man exclaimed before lighting his staff ablaze.

"I will take mine medium please…" the gloomy wizard asked of his compatriot.

Happy tried to plead with them not to cook him, for he would taste weird, but to no avail. The chicken man was about to light the fire before an orange blur came flying in and sent a kick straight to the chicken man's jaw, knocking him out cold.

Gohan stood above the unconscious chicken before turning towards the other dark mages, who were on their guard now. "You made the mistake of attacking me and my friends…and you even were going to eat one of them…bad move…" He paused as he was soon joined by Natsu, Gray and Lucy on his sides.

"Happy, are you alright?" Lucy asked the cat.

The blue cat exhaled before stating, "Thank goodness…Now I'm not going to taste weird…"

"Shut up you stupid cat…" the leader yelled towards Happy.

Natsu began cracking his knuckles in anticipation as he said, "That's our friend down there, so you'll have to go ahead and make other plans for dinner…"

"You all are wizards, aren't you?" Gray began to ask, "What guild are you all from?"

"I'm not tellin'…" The leader smirked in defiance before shouting, "GET 'EM!"

"Gohan, Gray, you ready to do this?" Natsu asked his guild mates.

Gohan gave a silent and focused nod while Gray responded, "Yeah but don't go trying to tell me what to do…" With that, the three each jumped into battle with the dark wizards. Gray was fighting the gloomy-looking wizard, while Natsu immediately went after the leader, which left Gohan with the twins.

Natsu leaped toward the leader, who punched the ground, creating a magic circle. "SAND BOMB, GO!" In a fraction of a second, Natsu was enveloped in a big floating sphere of spiraling sand.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried in concern before Gray got her attention.

"He's fine! Now go get Happy!"

"I'm on it!" the blonde responded before taking off to release the cat while Gray stared down his gloomy foe, ready for anything. The guy seemed to be powering up as he levitated his crystal ball between his hands, causing Gray to tense in anticipation.

The gloomy wizard began to yell, "HAAAAAA!" before calmly telling Gray, "I see someone special, but signs point to great trouble with water and women…"

Gray had a tick mark form annoyance as sweat dripped down his head before stuttering, "D-did you just read my fortune?" There was a pause of silence before Gray quickly delivered an elbow straight to the fortuneteller's cheek, knocking him out. Knowing that his part was over with, Gray was about to turn to Gohan to help but had to swiftly dodge one of the twins bodies flying past him and into a tree. He turned the rest of the way to see him standing over the other unconscious twin. _'I should've figured he wouldn't need my help…'_ Gohan grabbed the unconscious mage before walking over to Gray. "Looks like you didn't waste any time, huh Gohan?"

Gohan had a tick mark as he continued past Gray before answering, "I could have done worse to them, but they were so weak that they weren't worth my time…grab a rope or something. Natsu should be done with their leader any second now…" Gray couldn't blame him the previous statement as he honestly felt the same way. "Yeah, I'm on it."

Lucy, on the other hand had freed Happy and worriedly asked them, "Well aren't you going to help him? He's still trapped inside that thing!" She finished while pointing at the big sphere of sand shortly before it blew apart revealing Natsu in all his fiery glory before he landed down on the ground.

Natsu took a moment to spit some sand from his mouth before addressing the dark wizards' leader, "Thanks to you I have gotten a mouth full of sand…twice…NOW I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" The pink-haired wizard jumped towards their leader, delivering a heavy, "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" which caused a small explosion and a cloud of dust to surround the area.

* * *

"Think you went a little overboard you idiot?" Gray accused Natsu in front of their now incapacitated foes, who now sat tied up against a tree.

"Yeah, well at least I got the job done…" The dragon slayer retorted promptly before he and Gray got into one of their famous shouting matches while Lucy, Happy and Gohan glanced towards the gang's leader, who seemed to be trying to say something.

"L-Lulla-by is…" was all he could get out before Gohan sensed a quickly approaching presence from behind.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" He shouted as Gray and Natsu jumped to avoid a giant shadow hand speeding past them, while Gohan had to grab Lucy quickly and jump out of the way as well. The hand quickly surrounded the group of dark mages before pulling them and the tree into the ground before disappearing.

"W-what was that?" Lucy stuttered in fear.

"Who was that is the better question…" Gohan added with a serious look.

"Whoever it is, they're long gone now…I can't even feel their magical energy anymore…" Gray stated, giving them the best answer they were going to get for the moment.

"I can't sense them either…" Gohan added, "Whoever they were, move fast…but one thing bothers me…"

"Yeah, what's that?" Natsu asked his younger guild mate.

"What was that dark wizard trying to tell us that was important enough for someone to stop him..?"

"Lullaby…" Lucy muttered under her breath as she felt as if she was forgetting something.

* * *

 **The Next Day- Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Even with the past day's events, everything seemed to be normal around the guild hall, with Wakaba hitting on Mira, only for her to remind him of his wife by using transformation magic to look like her. Cana was wishing to be able to drink in peace…which is kinda hard in Fairy Tail…and Happy was munching on a fish while Natsu rested his head on the bar out of boredom next to Lucy and also Gohan who was scarfing down what seemed to be a buffet more than a meal. All of a sudden, Natsu turned to see Gohan's food and his stomach rumbled loudly, causing his two fellow guild members to look at him in concern.

"S-so hungry…need to get another job…get…food money…" Natsu mumbled out.

"Well you wouldn't need to be so hungry if you would've just taken the reward…" Lucy calmly reminded the fire wizard and got a grunt in response.

Gohan began to feel a little sorry for Natsu, so with a sigh he pick up a plate of chicken and held it towards Natsu…but then thought of something… _'Wait a minute…since he's been so hungry…he hasn't asked to fight me…So food trumps fighting for him too…Maybe I can use this...'_

"Here Natsu…" Gohan said as he motioned for Natsu to take his plate.

"Really Gohan, you don't mind?" the now ecstatic dragon slayer asked.

"Yeah, no problem…" he answered, but as Natsu reached for the plate, Gohan stopped him, "…but on one condition…"

"What is it?"

"You have to promise to stop pestering me for a fight…" Natsu seemed like he was about to reject the deal before his stomach growled again. "Now I will give you a sparring match, but not until I feel like it…ok…" Gohan held the plate back out to Natsu and asked, "Deal?"

Natsu nearly snarled in disgust as he begrudgingly took the plate, "Fine…" and started devouring the chicken while Gohan went back to his mountain of a meal.

"Well, while you three are busy stuffing your faces…I'm going to look for another job…" Lucy stated as she got up and walked towards the request board.

"How's she gonna take a job when the master isn't here..?" Gohan turned to ask Natsu, who was already halfway through his chicken. Gohan already knew that Makarov wasn't there because when the group had gotten back, but couldn't find him, only for Macao to fill them in that he had left for the Guild Masters' meeting in Clover.

"Miwa usuawy ders fit…"

"Huh?" Gohan tilted his head in confusion.

Taking a break from his fish, Happy answered for his best friend, "He said that Mira usually handles the job requests when the master isn't here…"

"Is there anything around here she doesn't do!?" Gohan asked amazed that she did so much around here. "She bartends, cooks and serves food, and also handles the board when the master's out! Does she even get tired?"

"Nope, not at all…" came the voice of the aforementioned Mirajane from behind them. The trio turned to face the white-haired barmaid who was carrying a tray full of drinks. "Is there anything else you boys need?"

"Um, no…I don't think so Mira. Thanks…" Gohan answered her to let her get back to her other customers before turning back to Natsu and Happy. "Does she always tend to sneak up on people like that?"

Taking a moment to gulp down the last of his chicken, Natsu answered, "Yeah, she tends to do that…"

"She's very accomplished in the art of gossip…" Happy chimed in.

"Well, she's got a good job to help satisfy that area, I guess…"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go see what's taking Lucy so long to pick a job." The fire wizard said as he stood up and began to walk away, followed closely by his feline friend.

The black-haired boy sat there for a few moments trying to figure out what to do, but decided that, "Guess I'll go too…" Gohan muttered to himself as he soon took his last bite of food and hopped down off the stool and headed for the request board.

He got there right about the time that Natsu decided to scare the pants off of Lucy. "Why do you have to do that to people, Natsu?"

The dragon slayer laughed for a minute before responding, "Why wouldn't I? It's just so funny seeing how people react."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY NATSU!" Lucy cried out in anger over being startled.

"In all seriousness, he's correct…" Mira interrupted the trio before they got too heated up. "There are guilds that operate outside the legal control of the council and they are considered dark guilds."

"That's very…unnerving…" Lucy muttered.

"Don't worry my sweet!" Loke exclaimed while swooping up Lucy in a gallant fashion. "I will protect you from those hooligans."

"As if!" Lucy squirmed inside of his grasp causing her keys to jingle, catching Loke's attention. He immediately freaked out, dropping her and jumping back about five feet.

"Don't tell me you're a celestial wizard!?"

"Yeah, I am…" Lucy answered while pulling herself off the ground. "Why does that matter?"

With tears in his eyes Loke turned and ran out of the guild, "I'm sorry my love, but we cannot be!"

After a few moments of stunned silence, the blond could not help but ask what was on everyone's minds, "What was that about?"

Like she always does, Mira came to the informational rescue, answering their question, "I think Loke had a bad experience while dating a celestial wizard a while back."

As everyone else was pondering what could have happened to get that kind of reaction out of Loke, Gohan decided that they should probably change the subject back to what they were talking about before. "Whose job is it to stop these dark guilds?" he asked the barmaid.

"Well, that job is usually handled by the Rune Knights, but certain powerful wizards are given enough clearance to be able to stop certain guilds with groups, or on their own."

Out of nowhere, Loke came barging back in to the guild out of breath. ' _Geez, what is it now?'_ Lucy thought to herself. After taking a moment to regain his breath, he addressed the rest of the guild, "It's bad guys…Erza's back in town!"

The whole guild except for Gohan, Mira, and Lucy began to panic and shout, doing their best to clean up the area in anticipation of their guild mate's arrival. "Um, is this normal?" (X2)

"Well," Mira began to form her words in order to give them a good answer, "to put it simply, Erza can be…critical of the others and the state of the guild's affairs." After failing to completely comprehend what she was saying, heavy footsteps began to ring through and shake the guildhall. "Oh, that must be her…"

"WHAT!?" (X2) the steps kept getting closer and closer as the other guild members got more and more quiet, with some even shaking in fear. The light between the doors of the guild was bright enough that Gohan and Lucy had to focus a bit before making out the redheaded woman in armor's form as she strode through, all the while carrying a giant, and ornately decorated, horn. Taking a few steps into the center of the guild, she dropped down the horn with a resounding thud before pushing a few scarlet strands of hair out of her eyes.

It was silent as time seemed to freeze for a few moments before Erza finally broke the silence as she calmly spoke, "I have returned…Where is the Master?"

For a moment everyone remained silent, that is until a certain barmaid seemingly unaffected by the tense atmosphere gave her the answer being sought, "Welcome back Erza…The Master is currently away at the League Meeting."

"Hmm…I see…" was all the armor-clad woman gave in response before someone finally asked about the gigantic horn. "Oh this," she began, "It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The locals were so grateful that they decorated it for me. I thought it was pretty so I took it with me as a present. Is it in the way?"

While the initial asker of the question did his absolute best to assure her that wasn't the case, Gohan and Lucy simply stared towards Erza's direction in awe. "Wow…she defeated a pretty huge monster judging by the horn alone…She must be insanely strong…" Lucy muttered to the younger guild member."

Gohan just gave a slight nod as he focused on Erza for a brief moment. Lucy wasn't aware but he was currently assessing Erza's strength and power level. He had made it a habit to do so with every guild member so that if the need ever arose in which someone needed finding, he could focus in on their energy signature and track them down, but to also say that he wasn't curious as to her strength would be a lie… "Hmm…She's strong…but I can take her…"

Lucy gawked at him and then Happy burst into the conversation stopping him right there, "That's crazy Gohan! Erza beats up Natsu and Gray as if they were nothing. What makes you think you could take her?"

Gohan looked towards the cat with a raised eyebrow, "Did you really forget that I already beat Gray? Pretty easily actually…"

The cat sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he responded, "Oh yeah, but she's still super strong. That's why she's an S-class mage and considered to be the strongest female mage in the entire guild after all. She also is strong enough to disc…"

"…and you, NAB! Quit just standing there staring at the request board, pick one and get to it!" Erza loudly told a large tribally dressed man next to them, who quickly snatched a request off the board and bolted out the guild hall.

"I see…she's a disciplinarian of sorts…" Lucy calmly responded as the redhead began looking for someone until she turned to Happy and asked…

"…and where's Natsu and Gray?" To which the cat quickly began sweating and pointed to his immediate right towards a hugging, shaking, and sweating in fear Natsu and Gray.

Gohan saw them cowering…, which only seemed to set him off as he clutched his head as the throbbing pain associated with his memories began to assault him. "Ack!.." was all he could squeeze out before he slipped off into the 'new' memory.

* * *

 _"Come on Mom…I already did my Physics homework…Can't I just go outside with Dad for a little bit?" Gohan began to ask his mother, Chi-Chi, who was wearing a purple dress with an orange sweater tied around her neck and an orange sash around her waist. Her hair was done up in a bun with strands of hair framing her face._

 _Wagging her finger at him, she responded, "Absolutely not Gohan, not until your anatomy homework is finished. I will not have my son shirking his homework and becoming a ruffian like your father and his friends can be sometimes."_

 _"But mom, I can finish it later, just an hour please?"_

 _"No buts, Gohan…" Chi-Chi said as she dropped a large anatomy book on his desk. "Now get to work…My little scientist to be…" She smiled as she giggled and headed for the kitchen while Gohan sighed and opened the book. After a couple minutes he heard the door to the kitchen open and heard his father's voice._

 _"Hey Chi-Chi, I'm home. Have you seen Gohan? We wanted to go around and have some fun today."_

 _Gohan was hoping his dad could probably talk her into letting him go out, so he snuck up to the kitchen and peeked around the corner. "Not until he finishes his homework…"_

 _"Aww come on, Chi-Chi…He has forever to do that. Today is such a nice day, and I don't want to waste it…"_

 _Visibly angry now, she turned to face him, but in an unsettlingly calm voice responded, "I told him to finish his homework and that's what he'll do, Goku. Now go make yourself useful and get some firewood."_

 _"I already did that Chi-Chi." Goku now adopted a pout as he stared at his wife, "Come on, just let him come outside for a little while."_

 _She shook a little and then yelled, "I SAID NO!" She then started shaking a frying pan at him as he started sweating bullets in fear. "NOW GO OUTSIDE AND FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO DO."_

 _Faster than the eye could see, he was out the door shouting back, "O-OK! See you then!" Chi-Chi seemingly relaxed before turning to look directly at Gohan._

 _"…and you…GET BACK TO WORK MISTER!"_

 _Gohan jumped back and bowed before responding, "Y-yes mam." He then quickly hurried back to his room and resumed his studies._

 _More and more memories continued to pass through his mind as he remained unconscious._

* * *

Gohan snapped awake, not sure where he was anymore as he looked around the room he was in. It was a long room lined with several beds, one of which he was laying in. Towards one end was the door and at the other an open window letting the breeze in. On the table next to him was his new jacket he had bought the other day. Talking and shouting could be heard from outside, so it didn't take Gohan long to figure out that he was still in the guild. Feeling a little bit of the throbbing pain starting to return, he raised his hand up to his head. "Ow…"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Mirajane as she carried a wet cloth, she turned to him and shut the door as she realized he was awake. "So, you're finally up…"

Still clutching his head as the ivory-haired barmaid walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, he responded, "Uh-yeah…how long was I out?"

"A couple hours this time…From what Natsu and Lucy said, it was probably the longest you had passed out on them…here." She held out the cloth and he shakenly took it as he chuckled.

"Y-yeah, I'd say so…More memories…This one means a lot to me though…" he finished with a smile on his face.

"Oh…what did you remember this time…it looks like a happy one."

"It was…I remembered my mom…" he paused for a moment, "I think it was Erza that reminded me of her with how she disciplined the other guild members. My mom was always strict with my studies, and she would make me study constantly…My dad would try to get her to let me outside to spend time with him, but she was afraid I'd end up a fighter like him, so she'd usually have to scare him off. Hehe, Mom is one of the only things my dad is afraid of."

"She does sound like Erza…" Mira giggled and then looked up in thought.

"Speaking of…What did she want Natsu and Gray for?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Turning back to him as the shocking moment he was not present for came back to her mind, "Oh that! It's amazing! She asked them to join her on a mission! With those three together, it could be one of the strongest teams Fairy Tail has ever had!"

Gohan watched as she finished with starry eyes before asking, "But won't Natsu and Gray just fight the whole time?"

Mira chuckled at that before answering, "Not while she has her eye on them, but I took care of that…I sent Lucy along with them to mediate any tension those two may have."

Gohan deadpanned at Mira for a second before sighing, "Mira, when do they leave?"

Adopting a somewhat quizzical look she responded, "In the morning…They'll be taking the train from Magnolia Station, Why?"

"Because while Lucy may be smart enough to talk some sense into those two, I doubt she could physically stop them."

"Hmm, you have a point, but Erza could do that." She said while holding her right index finger to her chin.

"Well, maybe it's because the other reason is that I want to see what she can do…Plus Gray is my team mate, so I want to back him up on this one." Gohan answered as truthfully as he could, although it was primarily to see Erza in action, his Saiyan side getting the better of him in this instance.

"Well if that's what you want to do, I won't stop you…but you'd better go home and get some sleep…I hear they'll be leaving pretty early."

Turning and then hopping off the bed, Gohan quickly grabbed his new jacket and slipped it on before jumping towards the window before turning back and shouting, "I sure will Mira! Thanks for taking care of me while I was out!" With that, he flew out into the night while Mira watched where he was just a moment ago.

 _'Wow…Gohan too…Now I have no doubt…They definitely will be Fairy Tail's strongest team…hehe…I better tell the master the good news…'_ The barmaid got up and headed for the door to begin making her message to the master.

 **End of Chapter 6.**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Well…It's been a while huh? (Sheepishly rubbing back of the head…)**

 **I-I just want to sorry for not updating in the last six months. I really have no excuse what so-ever. It was over all laziness on my part, and again…I am sorry.**

 **Well, in regards to the story, I think I did a decent job setting up the Lullaby arc here as well as introducing Erza. I feel it was inevitable for Gohan to be reminded of Chi-Chi by Erza, so I gave a quick one here. He was out for a while because a lot of memories of his mom came to the surface.**

 **I'm not going to give any hints as to how the story may differ in the next chapter, except a brief intro to two of my own characters that I think you'll like. Other than that, you'll have to find out.**

 **Also, my motivation can be highly tied to reviews, favs and follows, so if you haven't already, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **Much love to you all,**

 **Bru-Sensei.**


End file.
